Believe in Me
by wendiixoxo
Summary: Four years after the war has ended, Ginny finds herself back in London as Draco Malfoy's secretary. She tries not to succumb to Draco's charm, but with everything that happens, it's harder than ever to ignore the arrogant businessman.
1. Chapter 1

**Believe In Me**

_Last Edit: July 13, 2009_

Chapter 1: I Want...

Draco Malfoy sat comfortably in his leather chair as CEO of Malfoy Enterprises. Lucius Malfoy, his father, had passed away shortly after the war was over. Although his mother had been depressed for a long time afterwards, Draco had been thankful for his fathers' death. Without his father, the Malfoys would be able to rebuild the Malfoy name and regain lost respect as well as power. Now, four years after the war was over, Draco, who was 24, was the richest man in the wizarding world, the most eligible bachelor, and only a little less conceited than he was in Hogwarts. However, he was much more handsome and was sometimes able to hold his tongue instead of sprouting off insults all the time. After his company's debut of line of new muggle clothing, he nearly doubled his company's net worth in less than a year. Nonetheless, even with all his success, he was still single. Week after week, Narcissa nagged him about a daughter-in-law and a grandchild, and frankly, Draco was sick of it.

The phone rang. "Yes, Chisel?" he answered his secretary.

"You have a meeting on the 9th floor in the conference room in 10 minutes about finance."

"Okay, I'll be right out. Thanks." Draco strode out of his office on the top floor to the marble elevators. As he was riding down the elevator, it stopped on the 12th floor. When the redhead saw who it was in the elevator, her gaze hardened and she immediately stepped back, "Sorry, I'll just get on the next one."

Draco's eyes glazed over to the redhead before letting a smirk rest on his face, "Please come on in. I wouldn't keep a beautiful lady waiting." The girl, however, did not blush nor giggle. She stood there looking coolly into his eyes before crisply stepping in.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." She said curtly. He nodded back, "So what's your name?"

Ginny bit her lip. She didn't actually want Draco to know she was a Weasley, given their clashing past and his dislike for her family, but she didn't want to lie either. "Ginevra," she finally responded.

"Ginevra," drawled Draco. "Beautiful." Then, the elevator opened and he walked out, leaving Ginny looking on with disbelief.

- - -

Draco Malfoy was sitting back at his desk again. The meeting had ended but his thoughts about that redhead had not. Who was she and where did she work? Draco Malfoy loved challenges and he decided she was going to be one."Chisel?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Find me the room number and floor of a worker named Ginevra."

"Do you have a last name, sir?"

"No."

Chisel rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy." Chisel opened the directory of all their employees and did a quick 'find' spell. She crossed her fingers, hoping there was only one Ginevra. No such luck. There were six. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"You found her?"

"Uh, well there's five Ginevra's. Do you have a physical description?"

Chisel could sense Draco was probably smirking. "Red hair, about 5" 8, gorgeous." Draco smirked. Chisel rolled her eyes again.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," she said dryly. Chisel went back. Good. Only one redhead…but she was…5"4?

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"You found her?"

"We have one redheaded Ginevra, but she's only 5"4." Well, she could have been in heels. Draco didn't really pay attention to her shoes. Nonetheless, it was worth a try.

"Can you call her up here?"

"Sure." Chisel went back and picked the phone up, dialing 314. "Hi, can I have Miss. Ginevra Weasley sent up to 1200, top floor? …What? Oh, okay. Thank you."

"Mr. Malfoy, she's taking this afternoon off."

"It's Monday afternoon!" he said indignantly.

Chisel rolled her eyes, "Good observation."

Draco scowled, "What's her address?"

Chisel pursed her lips, "Mr. Malfoy, you of all people should know that it is strictly against company policy to give out personal address information!"

Draco glared at her. "Chisel, I'm the bloody CEO. Just give me the address or find yourself out of a job."

"Fine," Chisel said stiffly. "It's 311 Hansberry Way, flat number 1204, London, England."

Draco looked curious, "Chisel, do you know where I live?"

"Um…Malfoy Manor?"

"Do you know where my flat is?"

Chisel scowled, "Really, Mr. Malfoy, how am I supposed to know?! I'm not one of_...those_ girls."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I live on 311 Hansberry Way, flat number 1200, London England."

Chisel raised her eyebrow, "So she's rich too. Great for you, Mr. Malfoy."

He smiled smugly, "So what does she do?"

Chisel flipped through the information card she printed out, "She's the sales and finance consultant."

Draco looked bothered. "Doesn't she work under Daniels?" Chisel nodded. "Damn, I hate that guy."

Draco pondered for a while, then smirked. "Chisel, what's her salary?"

"Mr. Malfoy!"

"_Chisel._"

"It's 1100 galleons a month."

"How does she afford that flat? Well anyways, alright, how would you like to have a partner working with you?"

Chisel glared at Draco, "Whatever you please, Mr. Malfoy. Not that I really have a choice either way."

"Can you please just call me Draco?!" Draco said exasperatedly.

Chisel shook her head, "Company policy."

"My fathers' old rules are _not_ company policy!"

"Actually, _Mr. Malfoy_, it's written in the fine print under where employees sign to the rules and all that."

"Since when have I been a stickler to any bloody rules?" Draco grumbled, "Well, anyways, thanks Chisel, I'll be on my way to her flat now. Bye."

Chisel didn't bother responding.

- - -

Draco apparated into his flat then walked down the hall to find the room 1204. On the right...nope. To the left...ah ha! He knocked.

"Who is it?" called Ginny.

"You boss," he called back.

Confused as to why Roger Daniels would be outside her flat, Ginny opened the door and was shocked to see Draco Malfoy standing in front of her door. "You're not my boss."

He ignored the statement and smiled smugly, "Miss. Ginevra."

"What do you want, Malfoy."

Draco was surprised, to say the least. The only people who spoke so disrespectfully were the Gryffindor's. So she was a Gryffindor. Draco smirked, "You know, you should really show some respect, Ginevra, I mean, really, I _am_ the CEO and also your future boss."

Ginny looked surprised. Why wasn't Malfoy being mean to her or calling her a poor she-weasel? Oh right, Draco probably didn't know her last name was Weasley yet. Not that she was poor anymore. Right after the war, she helped George design some new products for the joke shop and every time those products were sold, she got 10 for commission. Then, she modeled for a muggle magazine and did commercials for 3 years where she made millions. She had enough money to sustain her for the rest of her life, but she still wanted to work. So she took a job at Malfoy Enterprises that paid for all her necessities each month and even had a little surplus. Still, she could afford whatever she wanted. While Ginny was lost in her thought process, Draco spoke again.

"You're shorter than I last saw you."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Is that what you've come to tell me? Yes, I am, I was wearing heels earlier. If that's all, you can leave."

"Actually, do you want to be my second assistant?"

Disbelief shown all over Ginny's face and before she could stop herself, she told him, "There are thousands of girls who would love to be your assistant. I'm not one of them, why the bloody hell would I want to do it?" She also wondered why Malfoy would even _need_ another assistant, it's not like he was the minister.

Draco's smirk grew (if possible), "Well not only would you get to see me everyday, but your salary would be 2500 galleons a month."

"Look around you Malfoy, I don't need money. I have everything I want."

He narrowed his eyes, "Look,-"

"There's nothing to say, Malfoy. I don't want the job." Ginny tried to close the door but Draco pushed it back open. Ginny's anger flared, "Malfoy this is a private building and I don't know how you got in, but-"

He cut her off, "I live next door."

"What?"

"1200, I live there." He pointed.

_Just my luck_, Ginny thought. "That's great Malfoy, can you leave me be?"

"Why do you dislike me so much?"

"You've always hated my family and me," she finally said. Then, she slammed the door. This time, Draco didn't bother to stop her. He wondered who her family was. Wait...could she be a...?

He quickly apparated back into his office. "CHISEL!"

Chisel appeared quickly, "Is something wrong?"

"What's her last name?!" he growled.

"Weasley." Bingo. There's where all the hatred came from.

"_Why_ did you not bother to tell me that?"

"Because I wanted to see you suffer." Chisel stifled her laugh when she saw Draco was serious and she corrected her response, "You never asked!"

"You _knew_," Draco accused.

Chisel smiled innocently, "Yes, I did know her last name, Mr. Malfoy."

"You get her to work here or you're fired!" Chisel's eyes widened. Draco was a drama queen but never was he extremely unreasonable.

"Actually, never mind that last statement; if you can get her to work here I'll raise your salary…by 300 galleons."

There was the boss she had come to like! "Alright Mr. Malfoy."

"For Merlin's sake, Chisel, really, it's bloody damn Draco! I'm not senile yet!" _I'm not my father,_ he silently added.

"Sure act like it." Chisel said cheekily before turning and leaving.

"Damn her." Draco muttered.

Chisel sat at her desk and phoned Roger Daniels, Ginny's boss.

"Hi, Roger Daniels please."

"He's not available right now, can I leave a message?"

"He better be available right now, are you blind or do you not recognize the number?"

"What number?"

Chisel rolled her eyes. Stupid new, clueless, brainless secretaries. "This is the executive office calling, that would be, DRACO MALFOY'S OFFICE. Get Daniels on the bloody phone!"

"Oh! I'm sorry; I'll do that right now." Chisel heard knocking, yelling, and then silence.

"Daniels here." A man said gruffly.

"Mr. Daniels, I hope I'm not-... interrupting." Chisel said distastefully.

"Of course not, what do you want?"

"You have a Ginevra Weasley who works for you, right?"

"Yeah I do, what about her?"

"She won't be working for you anymore, please tell her to come to office number 1200 on the 20th floor to report for her new job as well as the fact that her salary has been doubled."

"Doubled?!" sputtered Roger, "Why?!"

"That's really none of your concern, Mr. Daniels. She'll be starting tomorrow. And if she's not in here by 9:30 AM sharp, your job will be on the line." Before Roger Daniels could respond, chisel quickly added, "That will be all." Then she hung up praying that it would work.

- - -

The next day, Ginny arrived in her office at 8:30, per usual. She saw her boss wildly waving his arms, "Ginevra! You have half an hour to pack and get your arse up to the 20th floor, room 1200 for your new job. If you aren't there by 9:00, my arse is on the line! Oh, and by the way," Roger continued unhappily, "Your salary has been doubled."

"I don't want to." Ginny said defiantly.

Rogers' eyes blazed, "Are you insane?! I don't care if I have to hex you to get you up there, I will not lose my bloody job because of you!"

The wheels in Ginny's head were spinning. Why did Malfoy want her to work for him so badly? After her rudeness yesterday, she thought he would just give up! Didn't he know she was a Weasley? But, she agreed anyways. "Fine, Mr. Daniels."

At exactly 9:00 sharp, Ginny stepped into room 1200. Chisel was sitting at her desk when she saw Ginny.

"Oh! You're early." She said happily. "Mr. Malfoy is in his office. His schedule is already on your computer, your hours are 7AM to 9PM, but you get 3 days off. I work 9AM to 4PM, but I'm working the weekends and I get Thursdays off. Pick a day besides the weekends for you to be off! It can't be Thursday."

"Friday." Ginny said without missing a beat.

Chisel looked a little worried, "Well, do you think, maybe, that, well, this doesn't happen too often, but whenever there's a society ball, you could go with Mr. Malfoy? Friday nights, usually at 7-11 PM."

Ginny narrowed her eyes, "You mean, be his date?"

"Well sort of, I mean, Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy's mother, that is, has complained so much about Mr. Malfoy's numerous dates so she wants him to have only one."

"Why can't you do it?"

Chisel smiled, "I'm married with kids. That's why Mr. Malfoy lets me go early whenever I need to. He's really a kind man."

Ginny snorted, "Right."

"Well great, it's settled then. And if you want, you can have Wednesdays from 9 AM to 4 PM off. You still have to come in at 7-9 and 4-9 though."

"Okay, so what do we do?" Ginny surprised herself by accepting the conditions so easily.

Chisel smiled, "We answer calls, work through his schedule, answer and get him whatever he needs, like, get coffee, stuff like that, but it's easy because if you're feeling lazy, you can just call the cafeteria and get the coffee sent up. Umm, you also make a list of all the meetings he goes to, the people he meets, and the girls he dates and report it to his mother on Mondays at noon.

"Well that's not too bad." Chisel smiled.

"Yeah, not-"

"CHISEL! COFFEE, REGULAR, IT BETTER BE HERE IN 2 MINUTES!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "_Right._" Chisel groaned silently. Why does Draco ruin everything at the wrong moment?

"And can you stop chit cha-" Draco continued as he walked out of his office. "Oh."

He cleared his throat, mussed back his extremely disheveled hair, straightened his shirt and tie, and walked back into his office. Once the door closed, the two women burst out laughing. After that was over, Ginny asked, "What's regular?"

Chisel scrunched up her face, "I think it's like dark coffee, 3 spoons of sugar, 1 spoon of mild and something like that, but I just tell the cafe workers 'Mr. Malfoy's regular'. Here, why don't you try."

Chisel pointed Ginny to the intercom. "Dial CAF, so that's 223. Then tell them which office it is and what you want."

"Okay," Ginny said while dialing 223.

"Malfoy Enterprises cafeteria, how may I help you?"

"This is room 1200 on the 20th floor; can you bring up Mr. Malfoy's regular coffee? Two minutes, please."

"Of course, is that all?"

"Yes."

"By the way, Ginevra, they just sort of pop-" A popping sound was heard and Ginny jumped.

"Here's the coffee, ladies." Ginny took the coffee, said her thanks, and the man who brought the coffee was gone.

"It's Ginny, really. No one calls me Ginevra." Ginny added, telling Chisel.

"Chisel, where's my coffee?" Draco called out, sounding much more mature.

"Coming, Mr. Malfoy!" Chisel called back while rolling her eyes. "Really, he's such a spoilt baby. Why don't you bring it to him, have fun!"

Before Ginny could protest, she was pushed into the office. Draco's hair was fixed as well as his clothes. Ginny put down the coffee, "Here's your coffee."

"Who?"

"…yours…"

"No," Draco said sharply, "You have to say, 'Here's your coffee, _Mr. Malfoy.'_"

Ginny refrained from rolling her eyes, "Alright, _Mr. Malfoy_. I apologize, _Mr. Malfoy_. Would you like anything else, _Mr. Malfoy_?"

"That's better. And no, that's all for now." Draco said gruffly. Ginny quickly left the room before he could say anything else.

- - -

Ginny sat down in the Three Broomsticks waiting for Hermione and Luna. Hermione was an Unspeakable while Luna was now the editor-in-chief of both The Quibbler, her father's old magazine, and Magikal Creatures, a new magazine Luna introduced. Soon enough, they arrived, both looking exhausted.

"Hey, you two alright? You guys look so tired!"

Luna nodded, "I'm fine, it's just that one of the photographers got injured while shooting some pictures and now wants to sue."

Hermione sipped her butterbeer. "Hermione!" exclaimed Ginny, "Not your usual shot?"

Hermione glowed through her exhaustion, "I'm pregnant."

The two other girls squealed, "Yay! Ron must be delirious with happiness!"

Hermione bit her lip and stayed silent, "Actually, well, I-I just…haven't told him yet."

Ginny and Luna looked surprised, "Why not?"

"Well, I...I don't know." Hermione finally said while looking down at the table. Both Ginny and Luna frowned.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked softly.

Hermione forced a smile, "Nothing. Really." Ginny decided to let it go.

"So, Gin, what have you been up to lately?" asked Hermione, changing the subject.

"Oh, I got demoted." Hermione and Luna gasped.

"Why?!" exclaimed Hermione.

Ginny smiled slyly, "But I got a salary raise! Doubled!"

All three girls laughed, "So what's this new job?"

"I'm a secretary."

Hermione sputtered and groaned, "Really Ginny, you're meant to do so much more."

Luna closed her eyes, "Yes, a snorked boar told me that once." Ginny and Hermione exchanged looks, though they were used to Luna's bizarre thoughts of magical creatures. Luna opened her eyes again, "So at least tell us if your boss is hot or not!"

Ginny laughed, "He's one of England's most wanted bachelors."

"No way! Who?" exclaimed Hermione.

"Um, well," Ginny took a drink and then muttered an incoherent name.

"Who was that, Gin?"

"Dramolfoy." Ginny said quickly.

Hermione started laughing along with Luna. "It's not funny!" Ginny protested.

"Oh! Wait til' Ron hears, he'll blow a fuse!"

"No! Don't tell Ron, please!" begged Ginny. Hermione and Luna giggled.

"Don't worry, Gin. I mean, it's not like you have to go to balls with Draco or anything. Although, he's pretty hot and I wouldn't mind." Luna said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah…about that." Ginny looked at her drink and pretended to be interested in its color.

Hermione groaned, "Don't tell me you're dating him!"

"It's not that bad, really. Only on Friday nights if there's a ball I'll go with him. And Chisel, the other secretary, said it's not too often."

Hermione and Luna snorted. "Yeah, if not too often means two or three Fridays a month."

"What! No way…" Ginny groaned. "Well at least I get most of Wednesday, Friday, except for the night if there's a ball, and the weekend off."

"Whoa, those are bloody good hours. And the pay is doubled?"

"Yup, it's a little more than 2000 a month."

Hermione and Luna's eyes widened, "Hey, where can I sign up for your job?" They laughed.

"Actually, I take that back," Hermione commented, "Malfoy Enterprises has so many employees that are date-able and if you're an employee, you can't date other employees.

"I thought that was only in the same department?"

"When the hell did that rule come about?!"

"I think it was yesterday. The Ministry got too many complaints about favors being done for spouses and that sort of thing."

"Well that's stupid! I might as well not work at all then. Not that I want to date Malfoy. He's still an arrogant git! Anyways, I have to run, back to work at 1!" Ginny said.

"Yeah, me too." Hermione said, hugging each of the girls and air-kissing them, "Bye!"

Luna stood up, "I think Ron is cheating on her. That's why she hasn't told him."

Ginny's eyes widened, "My oaf of a brother…I'll go check it out right now, see you later, Luna."

Luna smiled at Ginny, "Bye!"

Ginny apparated to the elevator outside of the ministry and promptly went down.

"Hi, 4th floor please, Auror's office."

"Do you have an appointment?" the receptionist asked in a snobby tone.

"I'm Ginny Weasley and I would like to see my brother."

The receptionist looked up, "Hey! I'm Laurile! I was a year below you at Hogwarts."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Great. Can I get a pass now?"

"Mmhmm," Laurile said, handing Ginny a visitor's pass.

"Bye," Ginny said before going to the elevator. As the door opened, she groaned silently.

"Ginevra…shouldn't you be at work?" Draco's voice.

"Hi, Mr. Malfoy, I have some family business to take care of, I promise I'll be back by 1:30."

"1:30 sharp." He said, stepping out of the elevator. "By the way, Ginevra, ball this Friday. I'll pick you up at 6:30."

Ginny resisted the urge to roll her eyes, instead, she smiled sweetly, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy. I _can't wait!_"

When she finally got to the 4th floor, Ginny stormed to Ron's office."Ginny! HEY, Gin!" Harry called before she entered.

Ginny turned, "Oh, hi Harry! Do you know where Ron is?"

Harry glanced nervously at Ron's door and then back to Ginny. He cleared his throat, "I..I think he's out at lunch with 'Mione."

Ginny narrowed her eyes, "Don't lie to me, Harry, I was just with Hermione for lunch and she said she was busy and had to get back to work."

Harry shifted nervously. "Well, I'll tell Ron you stopped by."

Ginny smiled sweetly, heard giggling from Ron's office and her face turned stony, "_Really_, Harry?"

Ginny pushed past her ex-boyfriend to run to Ron's door and open it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** That was the first chapter and I'm not really sure where this is going or how long it's going to be but it's definitely a D/G story. I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What It Seems Like Isn't Always What It Is

_Last Chapter_…

Ginny turned, "Oh, hi Harry! Do you know where Ron is?"

Harry glanced nervously at Ron's door and then back to Ginny. He cleared his throat, "I..I think he's out at lunch with 'Mione."

Ginny narrowed her eyes, "Don't lie to me, Harry, I was just with Hermione for lunch and she said she was busy and had to get back to work."

Harry shifted nervously. "Well, I'll tell Ron you stopped by."

Ginny smiled sweetly, heard giggling from Ron's office and her face turned stony, "_Really_, Harry?"

Ginny ran to Ron's door and opened it.

_Now_…

To Ginny fury, she saw her brother and a woman who wasn't Hermione in an extremely compromising position. "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Ginny was furious and absolutely livid.

"Ginny," Ron turned, completely surprised. Then he said calmly, "Get out of my office."

Ginny glared at him and the blonde who was half-naked. "Whatever-your-name-is-slut, get the hell out of here while I talk to my so-called brother."

"Did you like, not like, hear him? He doesn't want you here!" she said shrilly.

"What the hell Ronald. You're cheating on Hermione for _this_ stupid bitch?!"

The girl stood up and was about to slap Ginny but Harry held her arm.

"Rachel, I think you should just leave for a little bit," Harry said, still grasping her wrist to make sure she wouldn't hurt Ginny. She huffed but grabbed her jacket to cover herself and left.

Ginny turned to Harry, "Don't think you're out of this either, Potter."

"Ginny, I told you to GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Ron roared.

"Fine. Fuck you, Ronald. I'll be at mom's tonight. Wonder how she and Hermione will feel. By the way, oh wait, nevermind, you don't even deserve to know." Ginny grabbed her coat and dragged Harry out to the hallway. "Don't tell the stupid, lying, cheating bastard this. You have to keep it a complete secret because he doesn't deserve to know."

"I won't tell, Gin. And I'm sorry but he was my best friend. Now…I don't know anymore."

Ginny looked him in the eye, "Harry, if you tell anyone I will hex off your balls and let you bleed to death."

Harry winced at the suggestion, "I promise I won't tell."

"Hermione is pregnant." Chills ran down Harry's back.

"Oh fuck."

"Yeah. I have to go, but I'll be at the Burrow later." Ginny, her face still flushed from the encounter with Ron. She quickly left the ministry and went back to her desk. 1:27. Safe. Surprisingly, Chisel wasn't there.

At promptly 1:30, Draco called. Ginny walked into his office, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

He looked up, "Good, you're back."

"Is that all?" Ginny asked, irritated.

"No, Miss. Weasley," he said, "I just wanted to tell you we are going to _Vogue Robes_ to shop for the ball on Friday." Daphne Greengrass' _Vogue Robes_ shop was where most of the high-society people went for formal occasions. Ginny had been there quite a few times herself but thought the outrageous prices were too overboard and hadn't been there in a while.

Ginny scrunched her nose, "Sorry, Mal- I mean, Mr. Malfoy, but I get my formal gowns at _M. Levine's._"

Draco looked surprised, that was one of his mothers' favorite shops. "Oh, well, we'll go there then. Tomorrow, 8:30, meet me here. Then we can grab lunch."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Grab lunch? _Together_?"

"No, with the trolls." Draco said sarcastically. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You know, Mr. Malfoy, the ministry passed a law yesterday. Can't date anyone who works together."

"It's not a date," Draco sneered.

"Oh I know that, _trust_ me. I know." Ginny said while walking out, leaving an angry Draco in his office. Ginny popped back in, "You're late for your meeting at 1:35 in room 344, 3rd floor, Mr. Malfoy."

"Ginevra, you are incredibly incompetent!" he growled while grabbing his briefcase.

"Whatever, hurry up, I have to go too."

When the two arrived out of breath, all the people in the meeting room shifted uncomfortable. Could the CEO be screwing around with his new secretary? It was suspicious, of course. Ginny picked up on the stares immediately, but Draco, being used to it as CEO, ignored the stares and didn't pick up on their thoughts. Ginny giggled to herself. How classic. Secretary and boss.

When Ginny and Draco got back, Chisel was back at her desk, "Hey, how'd the meeting go?"

Draco grunted in response before going to his own office.

"Ginny, sorry I was late, my crazy sister went all manic because some girl walked in on her and her lover and apparently called her a stupid bitch."

Ginny slowly turned towards Chisel, "Is your sister blonde and named Rachel?"

"Mhm."

"Was she wearing a red skirt?"

"Hm…yes, I think so. Wait, how do you-"

"I think I was the girl who called her a bitch."

Chisel gasped, "Oh, my, why?"

"Her lover, is my brother Ronald, who has a wife, Hermione, as you may know; they were both major war-heroes. Hermione is also my best friend."

Chisel's eyes widened, "You mean…I, oh, I'm so sorry! I'll go tell her right now she can't do that anymore!"

"Too late." Ginny replied.

Draco walked out at that moment, "Where are you going? And what's too late?"

"My sister's."

"And none of your business."

"What, is this family reunion day or something? And actually, this _is_ my business."

Both Chisel and Ginny rolled their eyes, "My sister slept with her brother."

"Which one?"

"Ron," Ginny answered.

Draco started laughing then abruptly stopped. "Wait. Isn't he married to the bookworm?"

Ginny gritted her teeth, "It's _Hermione_, and _yes_ he is."

"Family drama. Right." Draco cleared his throat. "I'm off to see my mother."

"Yeah, _family reunion day_," Ginny muttered. Draco pretended not to hear her.

"You have a meeting at 4:30, Mr. Malfoy!" Chisel said.

"Oh yeah, can you cancel that? Move it to Thursday. I have a _date_ tomorrow." Draco purposefully said, smirking at Ginny.

Chisel sighed exasperated, "Draco Malfoy, you can't just stop coming to work to _date_!"

Draco scowled, "It's for the ball on Friday!"

Chisel looked at Draco and then at Ginny, then back at Draco. "_Oh_," she said with an amused smile, "Uh _huh._ Alright. Well, don't be naughty, kids. I'm off and I'll be back later!"

"Me too." Ginny said, ignoring Chisel's comment. "I'll be back by 4."

"That's okay, I won't be here until tomorrow so just take the rest of the day off. "

"Oh. Well, I'll come back and check for any messages and then leave. Thanks, Mr. Malfoy."

"It's Draco." Then he mentally slapped himself for saying that.

"Can't, Mr. Malfoy. Company policy." _How does everyone know that besides him?! _Draco thought. Ginny apparated to the Ministry again. She saw the bubbly receptionist, "Hi again, Laurile."

"Hey! 4th floor again?"

"Nope, 7th please. I'm going to see my sister-in-law." _Well, my soon-to-be-ex-sister-in-law._ Ginny took the pass and hurried into the elevator.

"Hi, I'm here to see Hermione Granger."

"She's busy." The receptionist said without looking.

"I need to see my sister-in-law. It's urgent."

"Her husband is with her right now."

"Fuck, get the damn door open!"

"Do they know you're coming?"

"Yes," Ginny lied. The receptionist looked at her suspiciously but let her in. Ginny stormed in as Hermione said, "Ron, I'm-"

"Mione!" Ginny interrupted loudly. Ron turned and glared at his sister. Ignoring Ron, Ginny continued, "Can you come here for a second, please?"

Ron stood up, "I don't think so, Ginevra." Hermione looked extremely confused.

"What's going on?"

"Come on, Mione, please come with me, this won't take long," Ginny pleaded.

"No, Hermione. You can't go." Hermione looked strangely at Ron.

"Why not?"

"Be…because I don't want you to!" he sputtered. Hermione made a face.

"I'll be right back honey, okay?" Before Ron could stop her, Ginny led Hermione to the bathroom.

She breathed heavily, "Mione. I love you tons and I should love my brother but he's an lying arse and you should divorce him."

Hermione's eyes widened in fear, "W…what. No! What hap-" Before she could finish, her eyes watered and her throat dried up. She knew what was going on. She had forced herself to turn a blind eye. "Don't tell me! Oh, Merlin, Gin, don't, please, not with the baby and…oh, Merlin."

Hermione sobbed as Ginny hugged her, "D…don't tell me, please," Hermione cried. Ginny rubbed her back soothingly.

"He's a bastard, Mione. And the girl, Rachel, is absolutely horrid."

"R-rachel?" Hermione asked. "Rachel Bradshaw?!"

Ginny nodded slowly. Hermione become extremely angry, "God, she's such a fucking bitch! What the bloody hell she's my secretary!" Hermione wiped her eyes and did a glamour spell, "I'll be back."

"Don't do anything rash!"

Hermione scoffed, "What's considered rash?" When Hermione opened the door, Ron was standing outside absolutely furious. He snarled, "You're a horrible wife! You don't listen, but I bet you listen to other men, huh? You're such a-"

"Shut the bloody hell up, Ronald! It's over. Since I'm not a good wife and you obviously aren't a good husband, it's bloody over!" Ron raised a hand and slapped Hermione hard. She was usually strong but because of the toll the pregnancy was taking on her body, she crumpled on the floor and her head hit the wall. Ginny ran out of the bathroom as soon as she heard the sound and hexed Ron. She quickly tried to help Hermione who was in pain. Some bystanders were looking curiously at the three.

"Don't just stand there!" Ginny screamed hysterically, "Get a St. Mungo's Healer!"

One man quickly apparated to St. Mungo's and retrieved a Healer. Ginny quickly whispered that Hermione was pregnant so the Healer did some spells. "She's fine, and the baby is too," the Healer quietly assured her. Ginny let out a sign of relief. "Thank you so much, Healer…?"

"Lavino. She just needs some rest and a little ice for her face and she should be fine." The tall, handsome Healer smiled at Ginny.

"Maybe you should come by and check up on her…if you're not too busy," Ginny said with a sweet smile, "Here's my address."

The Healer smiled, "I'll be by."

"I'm Ginny, by the way."

"I'm Marko." Marko gave her his directions and with a wave, left the Ministry.

Ginny turned to face her brother. "I'll have mum deal with you." With that, she apparated to the Burrow. "Mum?"

The aged woman come out of the kitchen, "Ginny! Oh my, you've gotten so thin! Are you eating dinner here tonight?"

"I'm afraid I can't but can you come to the Ministry right now to pick up Ronald? I think he needs…a good punch in the face."

Molly looked surprised, "What's going on?"

Ginny quickly explained what happened that day. Molly's eyes blazed, "I'll be right over," she said tightly. Ginny and Molly got back to the Ministry. Molly left angrily with Ron and Ginny took Hermione back to her flat. She laid Hermione down on the couch and put a cool towel over the part of Hermione's head that got hit. Before Ginny knew it, some flooed in. It was Marko.

"Uh, hey." Marko said, "I've come to check up on Mrs. Weasley."

Ginny smiled graciously, "Thank you so much, she's on the couch." Marko nodded before heading over to the couch. Ginny walked towards Marko and Hermione, "It's already 6 and I'm so glad you're helping Hermione, um, do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Well, I really don't want to be a burden and intrude-"

"No, really, please do stay."

"Well," Marko hesitated, "All right."

Ginny smiled, "Great! I'm going to start making dinner." Marko nodded.

By 6:30, dinner was done and Hermione woke up with a little headache. The three of them sat down to eat. Surprisingly, they all got along very well and didn't run into any awkward silences. Hermione excused herself to use the bathroom and then someone knocked on the front door. As Ginny opened the door, Draco's face came into view. He had a cool smirk plastered on his face.

"Are you busy?"

Ginny glanced at Marko and Draco finally saw him. His expression grew stoic. "I see you are," he said disdainfully, "Have fun with your…_boyfriend._"

"He's not-"

"I don't need to know about your private life, Ginevra," he said with a tone of finality. Before she could or felt the need to explain, he closed the door and sulked away.

Hermione came back, "Who was that?"

"Boss."

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Yep."

"What's he doing here?"

"Lives down the hall." Marko watched this exchange silently. Hermione's eyes bulged.

"Are you dating him?" Marko blurted out. Ginny looked at Marko, "Forgive me, I did not mean to ask that. That is personal."

"It's okay, and no, I'm not. He's my boss. Why do you ask?"

"He seemed strangely jealous of a male having dinner with you, that's all." Marko said quickly.

"Well it shouldn't matter to him." When dinner ended, Marko helped Hermione and Ginny put the dishes away.

"I should get going now. Mrs. Weasley needs her rest." Marko said.

Ginny smiled, "Yes, thank you so much."

"Ginny," Marko said hesitantly, "Would you like to have dinner with me Saturday night?"

"That would be nice," she said happily.

"Great, I'll pick you up, say, 7?"

"Perfect."

"I'll see you soon, Ginny," he said, leaning down and kissed her on the cheek.

Once the door closed, Hermione spoke happily, "I'm glad this helped you."

"Oh, Hermione. I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"No, no! I don't mind, he's cute, nice, _and_ a Healer." Ginny smiled. "I'm going to head home now, I'll be alright, I promise."

"Mione…"

"I promise. I'll even drop by tomorrow night, okay?" Ginny gave in.

"Fine then. Take it easy, Mione." Ginny said, hugging her best friend before letting her floo home. It was alright since Ginny knew Ron would be at the Burrow tonight. Ginny cleaned up and settled down into bed, falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:** So this has been a shorter chapter but I hope you liked it! Hmm...maybe Marko will be a barrier to Draco & Ginny? Wait and see...or tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Furious, Absolutely Furious

_**Last Chapter…**_

"No, no! I don't mind, he's cute, nice, _and_ a Healer." Ginny smiled. "I'm going to head home now, I'll be alright, I promise."

"Mione…"

"I promise. I'll even drop by tomorrow night, okay?" Ginny gave in.

"Fine then. Take it easy, Mione." Ginny said, hugging her best friend before letting her floo home. It was alright since Ginny knew Ron would be at the Burrow tonight. Ginny cleaned up and settled down into bed, falling into a dreamless sleep.

_**Now…**_

Ginny grudgingly got up for work. Today was the day she had to suffer endless hours of _shopping_ with Draco Malfoy. Yes, _shopping_. Don't get it wrong, Ginny loved shopping. She did not, however, like to shop with men. She had a particularly bad experience with her ex-boyfriend in America. Ginny remembered the occasion as if it were yesterday…

"_Andrew, let's go!" Ginny cried impatiently to her 4-month boyfriend._

"_Chill, babe. It's New York, you can shop all day and night if you wanted too." Andrew had answered casually. _

_Ginny rolled her eyes, "Well, hurry up please."_

_Ginny had worn oversize sunglasses, a cashmere sweater, black silk pants, and flats. She even wore a three hundred seventy five dollar Hermès scarf, hoping none of her fans or paparazzi would recognize her. She was a private person and hated paparazzi. Sadly, men were stupid and she had one extremely stupid boyfriend next to her. Right as they were dropped off on 5__th__ Avenue, Ginny hurriedly walked into Bendel's. Andrew, however, took his own sweet time and walked like a sloth._

"_Hurry up, Andrew!" Ginny hissed quietly. _

"_Chill, babe." Ginny closed her eyes and counted slowly to 10. If he said that once more…she would murder him. Once they were in the store, Ginny held up a colorful silk dress._

"_How does this look?"_

"_I dunno, Gin, it'll probably make you look…large. You're not fit to wear those things." Ginny's jaw dropped. She was a little short, yes, but still, 5"4 wasn't that short. And further, she graced many, many magazines, all of which claimed she had one of the best figures ever. And now, Andrew, her boyfriend, nonetheless, said she was _unfit_ to wear something?!_

"_Excuse me? Large?"_

"_Yeah you know, like fat."_

_Ginny's lips were in a tight, straight line. She grabbed the dress as well as a silver belt and silver heels and walked into the dressing room, ignoring his statement and trying to cool down. When she was in the midst of changing, Andrew threw open the curtains to walk in. Ginny's eyes blazed as she saw paparazzi swarming behind him, all snapping pictures of her changing. Ginny quickly grabbed Andrew in and swung the curtains shut. _

"_What the hell, Andrew! I was changing!"_

"_Chill, babe, it's not like anyone hasn't seen you-"_

"_GET OUT!" Ginny screamed. _

"_Whoa, babe, really, chill."_

"_Get the hell out of this changing room at once. I don't want to see you ever again." Ginny said in a deathly low voice._

"_Whatever, babe. I'll catch you when you've calm down."_

_The next day, pictures of Ginny changing, Andrew walking out, and the couple's big fight were all over the magazines. U.S. Weekly even had the guts to say that Andrew had seen a love mark on Ginny while she was changing and that she was cheating on him (thus causing their break-up). Ginny vowed never to shop with insensitive and pompous gits ever again. _

Ginny shook out of her memory and forced herself to roll out of her comfortable bed and meet Draco at the office. At least she got to sleep until 8 today.

She arrived promptly at 8:30 and knocked on Draco's door. "Good morning, Mr. Malfoy."

"Good morning, Ginevra. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, but do we really have to-" Before she could finish her sentence, he grabbed her arm and apparated away.

"Don't do that, Mal- Mr. Malfoy!" she complained, "I hate side-along apparition!"

Draco just smirked. "Here we are, Weasley."

Ginny rolled her eyes and walked in confidently. "Morning, Martha."

"Oh! Miss. Weasley! It's so nice to see you!" the store owner said happily. Draco's jaw dropped. How did a little Weasley afford to shop here often, have an expensive flat, and afford more than a few pairs of 400 galleons shoes?! Ginny threw a smirk in Draco's direction. "What would you like to be tailored today?"

"I have a ball tomorrow night…"

"Oh yes, the annual Children's Charity ball!"

Ginny smiled appreciatively, "Yes, and I need a gown."

"Why of course, I'm flattered you've come here again, Miss. Weasley. I still have your measurements on file, are those from a month ago alright with you?" Ginny nodded in affirmation. "Alright, and you have Mr. Malfoy with you! Do you need a suit, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, I do. Could you have it match with Ginevra's dress?"

"Of course, I'll be right back!"

"I'll buy it myself, of course." Ginny told Draco.

Draco was surprised, but he held his composure, "Of course not. This will be part of the company's expense." Ginny looked like she was going to argue, but instead just nodded. Martha brought back a simple white dress.

"Miss. Weasley, slip this on please." Ginny went ahead and put on the dress, then stood on the platform. "Alright well we're going to choose a color first so the dress is going to go through different colors. When you find one you find you like, you can tell me to stop. Although, I'm going to be showing you different colors from your previous dresses' colors."

"Of course," Ginny nodded. The colors swirled and the dress changed colors multiple times. It went through different shades of purple, blue, and yellow before starting on the shades of green. "Stop please," Draco said. The color was a brilliant emerald color. Martha nodded enthusiastically, "That color looks so lovely with your hair!"

Martha then brought out the different designs but nothing seemed to please Ginny or Draco. Finally, Ginny had an idea. "Martha could you make this strapless, a little cinched at the top, add a layer of satin, and then flow out below my waist." Martha looked at it.

"I think it's missing…" Martha waved her wand and a darker green tie appeared around Ginny's waist. "Beautiful."

"Quite stunning," Draco agreed. Ginny blushed.

"Why don't you go get your suit then."

"Unnecessary," Martha cut in, "I'll have it sent to your flat, Mr. Malfoy. And this dress will be sent to your, Miss. Weasley."

"Thank you," Draco and Ginny said together.

Martha smiled, "You're a beautiful couple."

"We're not-"

"We've got to go now," Draco said, cutting Ginny off. "Please place the bill on my tab."

With that, Draco held on to Ginny's arm and led her out of the store. "Why did you have her think we were a couple!?"

Draco smirked, "Does it matter, Ginevra?"

Ginny huffed, "Well first of all, she might tell all her clients! And second, how do you know I don't have a boyfriend or something!"

Draco scowled and sneered, "Oh, you mean the one from last night? Ginevra, bringing guys home on the first date is something only a common Mudblood would do." Ginny glared at him.

"Don't you _dare _use that word in my presence! I'll have you know, my best friend is muggle-born and she's a hell of a lot smarter than you. I'm going back to the office now," she told him, apparating away. Draco watched her disappear and then decided to walk to the jewelry store to make up for his words. That and he thought she would have nothing appropriate for the ball tomorrow night.

"Mr. Malfoy!" exclaimed the store clerk, "Who's the lucky lady this time?"

Draco smirked, "Show me your emerald earrings that have diamonds and is made of platinum."

The clerk showed him a selection of beautiful earrings, "I'll take that one," Draco said, pointing at the most expensive pair of danging earrings that looked very ostentatious. "Wrap it up, send it to my flat and place the bill on my tab." With that, he apparated back to his office and hoped Ginny would forgive him since he just spent a large amount of money on her.

- - -

Ginny apparated to her office after she left Draco. Sighing, she set down her purse and picked up some calls. Draco apparated in. It was 12:04.

"Ginevra."

Ginny looked up. "What? You have a meeting at 2."

Draco looked annoyed, "I thought Chisel was supposed to cancel all plans today!"

"Yeah, all your morning plans. She's not letting you slack off."

Draco scoffed, "_I'm_ the boss. Anyways, I believe you promised me lunch."

"I did not and even if I did, I'm not going."

"Yes, you did, so come on. We're going to an Italian restaurant that I like."

"I'm not going. I don't want to." she repeated. Draco ignored her, grabbed her arm again, and apparated with her.

"Malfoy! What the fuck!"

"Language, Ginevra."

Ginny yanked her arm out of his grasp, "Listen to me, Malfoy, you may be my boss, but you are not going to insult my best friend, insult _me_, think everything's okay, and _force_ me to go to lunch with you."

They were standing in the middle of the street and bystanders started to look at them curiously. "Don't cause a scene, Ginevra." Draco warned.

"Shut the fuck up, bastard. _You_ would care only about your stupid public image. And get the hell away from me." She said angrily (and loudly) before apparating away. With all the stares pointed at him, Draco was, to say the least, not very happy. He scowled as a camera flash went off. He could only imagine what would be on tommorow's newpaper headlines.

- - -

Hermione woke up with a slight headache and a blank memory. Unfortunately, after a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal, she remembered everything. Before she could do anything, her stomach turned over and she ran to the bathroom to throw up the contents of her breakfast. To her surprise, someone head her hair back. When she turned, she saw Ron.

"What are you doing here!" she spat.

"Mione…" Ron said softly.

"Get out, Ronald. I don't want to see you right now."

"Mione, please listen."

"Save it for the court. You can say whatever the hell you want then." Ron stared at her.

"W-what did you say?"

"I said _save it for the court._" She repeated.

"You're…you're filing for divorce?" he asked stupidly.

"_No_ Ron, I'm not, I'm just going to sue you for cheating on me," she said sarcastically.

"B-but you can't!" he cried.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "You bet I can. I know we're wizards, but I don't need your support or your money. You may be a successful Auror, but I'm just as successful and I don't need your help."

"What will the press say! You can't do that!"

"Oh, so this is just about the press? The public? _We_ don't matter anymore, right? Oh, I'm sorry, I should have said _I_ don't matter anymore, right? All you do is care about yourself. You're such a selfish bastard!" Hermione screamed. Ron took a step towards her. "Don't come near me, Ron."

Hermione's tears started to fall before she flooed away, leaving Ron filled with regret and shame.

- - -

Ginny breathed heavily before lying down on her bed. Why was Malfoy such a prat? Speaking of prats…Ron apparated in at that most opportune moment.

"Ginny," he said pleadingly.

Ginny glared at her brother, "What do _you_ want?"

"I want Hermione back." He said.

"I'm not in the mood for any stupid games, Ronald. You made your choice when you cheated on her like the selfish bastard you are, what do you want me to do? Clean up your mess for you?"

Hurt flickered in Ron's eyes, "You're my sister, Gin. Please help me."

"Oh, you remember I'm your sister now?! You don't remember when I walk in on something completely inappropriate! At that point, if I remember correctly, you told me to get out! Do you really think you can clean this up!? Do you know how much you've hurt her?! You think you can just do something and think it's all going to be okay later when you say sorry?! Well, guess again, Ronald! IT'S NOT OKAY." Ginny said furiously, still thinking of what Draco had said about Hermione and herself.

Ron's eyes widened. "Ginny, please." It was the only thing he could say. He knew he had done wrong.

"Fuck off, Ronald."

His shoulder's sagged in defeat. "I'll just leave then," he said quietly before leaving. A click of the door followed behind him and Ginny screamed into her pillow. She couldn't figure out why she was so upset with what Draco had said. She did know that she had been particularly, if not overly, harsh with her youngest brother, who, although was a thick and stupid arse sometimes, wasn't a bad person. She groaned and fell asleep.

**Author's Note: ** I hope that was good (albeit a little short)! I'll try to have a longer chapter next time.

Everyone's fighting and Draco is really being insensitive, but things will come around (…or will they…haha). Ron's finally feeling regret…but will Hermione forgive him? It's all coming up soon. :) Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

_Edited: August 13, 2008_

**Chapter 4: Scandal**

It was a bright morning and Ginny had forgotten to close her curtains the night before. She squinted her eyes and as they opened, an owl ran into her window and fell on her porch. She jumped up to quickly open her window. Fortunately, the owl wasn't hurt. It had the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly attached to it. Ginny hated both the newspaper and the magazine, but grudgingly read them to keep up with any important news. Though the newspapers were noticeably biased, they were up-to-date.

To her surprise (and frustration), Ginny's face graced the front page of Witch Weekly while Draco's was on the Daily Prophet. The Daily Prophet read:

**Illicit Enterprises?**

_Draco Malfoy, the richest man in the Wizarding World, is off the market! But it seems he is dealing with the black market. Sources tell us that Mr. Malfoy is dating Miss. Ginevra Weasley, a war hero who disappeared for four years. They were spotted canoodling and in the midst of a lovers' spat in front of the Italian restaurant, Teodora. This is one of the most exciting news, the gathering of a Malfoy and Weasley. These two pureblood families have a long lineage of feuds that seems to have just turned into passion. However, our sources also say that Miss. Weasley is Mr. Malfoy's personal secretary! Wizarding Law 94834, passed just last week, states that an employer cannot date his or her employee due to possible favoritism towards a lover. Surprisingly, it seems Mr. Malfoy is indeed showing obvious partiality towards his new girlfriend. Mr. Daniels, one of the workers in Malfoy Enterprises and Miss. Weasley's former boss, says, "Yes, just last week, I was told Ginevra would be working for Mr. Malfoy and that her salary would be _doubled_. I thought it was completely preposterous! How could a secretary be making as much as me, a manager? Now, I see why. And I also see why Wizarding Law 94834 was passed." Could this illegal affair bring bad news to Malfoy Enterprises as well as Miss. Ginevra Weasley? When asked for a comment, Ronald Weasley, Miss. Weasley's brother, said, "There's no way my sister is dating that ferret." Miss. Weasley herself refused to comment on this affair. Mr. Malfoy was unavailable for contact. _

Ginny growled. She was furious. They were not dating in any way or form, and the Daily Prophet was sprouting off lies! Ginny was looking forward to a day of relaxing and sleeping in until she had to prepare for the ball, but this just made her day horrible. She hadn't even started on Witch Weekly yet.

- - -

Draco woke up in his flat when his mother flooed in, her face in silent rage. He rubbed his eyes as Narcissa slammed the door open.

"Mother, could you be more polite! What if someone was here!"

"Someone like Ginevra Weasley, who you failed to mention anything about, you mean?" she said coolly.

"What are you talking about?" Draco said blankly.

"Don't lie to me, Draco Malfoy!" Narcissa said angrily. She threw down the Daily Prophet as well as Witch Weekly. Draco's eyes scanned the Daily Prophet before reading Witch Weekly. 

It read:

**Illegal Affair and Lover's Spat!**

_This may be the Wizarding World's upcoming __**it**__ couple! Ginevra Weasley, a 23 year old ex-model and currently Draco Malfoy's secretary, is dating her boss! The picture above was taken in front of the 5 star Italian restaurant Teodora, where Draco Malfoy is a frequent customer. The two were exchanging heated words before Ms. Weasley apparated away. These two were also spotted entering and exiting M. Levine's formal robes shop. When Ms. Levine was asked, she said that the couple didn't deny dating each other. However, as much of a fairytale this is (and as horrid nightmare for us single women!), the newly passed Wizarding law states they are not allowed to date because of their employer/employee relationship! Will Ms. Weasley lose her job position or will Mr. Malfoy step down as CEO?_

Draco silently groaned. He saw the camera flash go off but didn't think they would print this on the headlines! Do they really have nothing else to do?

"What do you have to say for yourself, young man?" Narcissa said impatiently.

"I'm not dating her, mum." Draco said. _Although I wish I were, _he silently added. Narcissa sighed dramatically.

"Well, fix this! It's a bad public image!" she finally said before leaving in a huff. Draco climbed out of bed and went to the office. He would need to contact Public Relations.

- - -

"Oh, good you two are here!" Chisel said. Ginny and Draco glared at each other.

"Chisel, call up Public Relations. I need to fix this." Chisel nodded and the public relations consultant came immediately.

"Mr. Malfoy! This is absolutely dreadful," she said with a loud sigh.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," he snapped. "I need to release a statement. Or sue the bloody Daily Prophet."

"Yes, well I'll contact their manager and we'll set up a meeting today at, how about…10?"

"That'd be great. Make it the conference room on the 10th floor." Draco said, dismissing the public relations officer. She left quickly and Draco faced Chisel and Ginny. "Miss. Weasley, in my office."

Ginny had no choice but to follow him. He closed the door. "Look, Malf-Mr. Malfoy. It's not true so there's no reason to worry about this. They can put us under Veritaserum and whatever they want because nothing happened."

_Except that I hired you because I thought you were hot, _Draco said silently. "We have to get our story straight before the press conference. I _told_ you not to say anything or cause a scene yesterday!"

"Oh, that's right, _blame me._ Don't be a bastard, Malfoy. It's as much as your fault as it is mine."

"Fine," Draco spat. "I'll see you at 10. Go home."

"I will!" Ginny said angrily before leaving as quickly as possible. She decided to pay her mum a visit before Molly set out to murder her with a cake dripped with poison.

"Mum?" Ginny said as she apparated into the Burrow.

"Ginevra Weasley!" Molly said with her hands on her hips and a very well practiced glare that was used well over the past years.

"Hey mum, how's everything?"

Molly pursed her lips, "Why don't you start explaining the Daily Prophet."

"Nice to see you too, mum." Ginny said sarcastically, trying to avoid the topic.

"Ginevra! Explain yourself right this instance!"

"Okay mum, Malfoy and I had to go shopping for formal wear for the Charity Ball this evening because as his secretary, I had to be his date because his mother wanted a constant girl so I was supposed to be his escort for the evening. By the time we were done, it was lunch time so we went to get lunch but then he said something rather rude and I got mad and apparated out. So can I eat breakfast here? I haven't eaten anything yet."

Molly sighed heavily, "Oh, you dears make me worry so much! I don't understand why you must attend the ball with him but I suppose it's one of those things I won't understand. So you're not going to lose your job?"

"No mum, I'm not."

"Alright, come on to the kitchen. There's some leftovers." Ginny followed Molly into the kitchen where Ron was sitting.

"Actually I don't know if I should stay." Ginny said when she spotted Ron.

"Ginny, can you listen to me please?" Ron said when he saw his sister.

Ginny sighed, "Okay, Ron. I suppose I should've given you a chance last night."

"Thanks, Gin," Ron said gratefully.

"That _does not_ mean everything is okay." Ginny added.

"Will you help me win back Hermione?"

"You'd have to win your sister's trust back first," she told him. Then she turned to Molly, "I have to go, mum, just thought I'd straighten out the Prophet with you. I'll see you soon!"

The mother and daughter hugged and Ginny left for the conference room on the 10th floor. When she stepped in, it was 9:58 and the Daily Prophet's president, Jacob Phets, was sitting next to a very angry Draco Malfoy. Jacob stood up when Ginny entered. "You must be Miss. Weasley, I'm Jacob. Jacob Phets. I own the Daily Prophet."

"Nice to meet you," Ginny said politely. "Thank you for coming."

"Yes, quite thankful," Draco sneered. "I want today's front page article to be retracted and I also want an apology from your newspaper."

"I don't see why we would do that." Jacob said calmly.

"Mr. Phets, what you printed could be counted as libel and slander." Ginny said loudly. "It was a rude article about Mr. Malfoy that defamed him and practically called him a felon. Furthermore, you stated I refused to comment when in reality, I never received any message about comments! Your implications of a relationship between Mr. Malfoy and I are completely untrue and neither of us will stand for that."

Draco looked at Ginny aghast. Why wasn't _she_ his public relations head? He finally cleared his throat, "Yes, exactly."

Jacob clenched his jaw, "You're right, I'll retract it and order an apology. However, if, in the future, there is solid evidence that you two are dating…don't call it slander or libel when I print you two are liars." With that, Jacob stood up and swept out of the room.

Draco's public relations consultant had her hands on her head and her eyes closed. "You should've let me handle that, Mr. Malfoy. If you two are indeed dating, I could've let you off by negotiating with him. Now, if you two are, you two will face hell," she finally said.

"Well, we're not dating. And we won't be dating, _ever._" Ginny said before she stood up, nodded coolly to Draco, and walked out of the room.

The consultant looked pointedly at Draco. "Well you heard her," Draco sneered. "Now get out of here."

- - -

Hermione knocked on the burrow. "Oh, Hermione dear!" Molly said as she opened the door. She pulled Hermione into a hug. "How are you holding up?"

Hermione bit her lip, "Mrs. Weasley-"

"Call me mum dear, please!"

"Alright, mum, I have to tell you…something…I'm not sure what to do…" Hermione said hesitantly.

"Well come on in, I'll get some tea for us."

Hermione and Molly sat down on the battered couch after Molly poured them both tea. "So dear, what is it? Oh! You're going to divorce Ron, aren't you?"

"I don't know, Mrs-mum. See, there's something…" Hermione looked down, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well I'll support you no matter what. It's a hard thing to forgive but…I know I did."

"It's very understandable you'd forgive Ron, he _is_ your son."

"No," Molly said softly, "I forgave Arthur."

Hermione's eyes widened, "What?"

"It was a long time ago, dear. I don't like to talk about it but we've moved on and Arthur loves me very much. I forgave him and I hope in your heart you will forgive Ron too."

"I have to," Hermione whispered.

"Nonsense, dear. You ought to do whatever you'd like!"

"I'm pregnant." Hermione's voice dropped down even lower.

"You're-…" Molly swallowed, "I'm about to be a grandmum again!"

"Yes," Hermione smiled softly, "You are."

"Hermione, dear, I know I said I'd support you no matter what, but, with a child on the way…do you really, are you really going to divorce Ron? I know you're a very independent woman who can hold up as a single mother…but…well, I hope the baby has a father figure in their life too."

"I know, I just need a little time." Molly nodded.

"That seems like a good idea. I won't say anything to Ronald, I promise."

"Thank you," Hermione said, blinking back tears.

- - -

Ginny stood in front of her mirror looking at the beautiful emerald dress that she wore. She had piled her hair up fashionably and put on a simple platinum necklace. Her lips were a red coral color that contrasted nicely with her pale and freckled skin tone. She sighed, not knowing why she bothered dressing up. It's not as if the stupid blond git was going to be worth it. Inside, she knew very well that she wanted to impress him and show him she wasn't a little Weasley that he could play with and taunt anymore. She was all grown up and she was strong.

The 6:30 bell chimed and Ginny heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door and Draco looked at her completely speechless. "Wow, erm," Draco mentally slapped himself. Since when did he have problems speaking to women? "You look stunning."

Ginny gave him a small smile. A compliment was a compliment, regardless of who it was from. "Thanks." She decided not to return the compliment even though he looked particularly handsome in his suit with a emerald tie that matched her dress. "Let's go and get this over with."

"Wait," he said, taking out a small black box. A million thoughts ran through Ginny's head. What was he doing?! Was he going to propose or something?! Why the hell would he do that? He opened the box, but didn't get down on one knee. "This is for you, it matches your dress."

He opened the box and a pair of beautiful emerald earrings lay in it. Ginny sighed in relief. "Thank you, but you really didn't have to."

"If I ever wanted you to talk to me again, yeah I did," he joked. However, Ginny didn't get the fact that it was a joke.

Her face flamed red immediately, "What, so you can just buy me back with expensive gifts?"

Draco opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off, "Don't even say anything, just keep the stupid earrings. I'll meet you there." She shoved the box back into his hands and left him. Again. Draco groaned.

**Author's Note**: I hope that was good! In the next chapter, the ball will happen, and Marko and Harry will make an appearance! Please review and tell me what you think :) Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Deceitful Lies**

_Last Chapter..._

He opened the box and a pair of beautiful emerald earrings lay in it. Ginny sighed in relief. "Thank you, but you really didn't have to."

"If I ever wanted you to talk to me again, yeah I did," he joked. However, Ginny didn't get the fact that it was a joke.

Her face flamed red immediately, "What, so you can just buy me back with expensive gifts?"

Draco opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off, "Don't even say anything, just keep the stupid earrings. I'll meet you there." She shoved the box back into his hands and left him. Again. Draco groaned.

_Now..._

Harry saw Ginny apparated into the ball dressed beautifully in emerald. He went over and hugged her a little longer than he probably should have. "Hey Ginny."

Ginny smiled happily and didn't even think about the lingering hug Harry just gave her, "How're you doing Harry?"

"Good, really good, Gin."

"Oh, so does that mean you found a girlfriend finally?" Ginny asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"You're one to talk, Gin, I don't see you dating anyone." Ginny just decided to smile and not respond. "Gin, it's been a long time, and I still don't have a girlfriend. Do you think we could try dating again? Maybe dinner on Sunday night?" Harry was really hopeful. If she still didn't have a boyfriend, she might still like him…right?

"I don't think so, Harry," Ginny said slowly, "I don't think we would work out. But I'll still take you up on the Sunday dinner offer, as friends."

Harry was disappointed, "Oh, well alright I guess. I'll pick you up then." _And maybe it could be something more_, he silently prayed.

At that moment, Draco apparated to the ball and he spotted Ginny talking to Harry. _Great, scarhead_, Draco thought. He and Potter were on civil terms, but that didn't mean he liked the Boy Wonder. He sauntered over. "Potter, I see you're with my date," he said with a smirk on his face. Ginny threw him a disgusted look. Harry was shocked, _Draco Malfoy_ was Ginny's date?! Ginny _had_ a date?! Why didn't she just tell him she was dating Malfoy?

However, Harry was a master at keeping his face neutral, "You don't look very welcome here, Malfoy." Harry saw Ginny's facial expression and decided that they were either not dating or in the middle of a huge fight. Draco shrugged.

"I need to talk to Ginevra, can you give us a second?" Harry looked like he was about to protest but was cut off by Ginny.

"Fine. Harry, I'll catch up with you later, okay?" He was hesitant but left Ginny and Draco to themselves. "What do you want to say?"

"Look, Ginny, I'm sorry you took that statement the wrong way, I was really just joking."

"It's not just that, you said some extremely inconsiderate things and I don't think I should forgive you. Since you're my boss, I'll act respectfully from now on, but if you say something out of line…"

"Look, if it was the mud-muggle born comment, I'll go and personally apologize to Granger, alright? Are we good?"

Ginny hesitated, "Well, until you say something awful again I guess."

Draco smiled broadly, "Then can I have this dance?"

Ginny gave him a small smile, "I guess so." Draco smiled. As they danced, someone else saw them and wasn't the happiest at the exchange. The two were laughing and Ginny's eyes were twinkling as she danced with Draco. Marko stood by in the corner feeling betrayal. The dance ended but Draco and Ginny were still dancing. And Marko was still watching. The next dance, then the next, and another passed until they finally stopped dancing. Marko walked up to Ginny when he saw Draco had left to get a drink.

"Ginny," he said with a smile, "would you like to dance?"

"Oh! Marko, I didn't know you'd be here! I would love to," Marko smiled, "but I'm so tired and want to rest for a little bit. Maybe later?"

That was all it took for Marko to turn furious. She had told him she didn't like Draco Malfoy but now she danced with him multiple times and turned _him_ down! "I thought you said you didn't like that guy," Marko blurted out. He hadn't meant to _sound_ so clingy and jealous but it didn't matter.

Ginny's eyes narrowed, "I don't, but he's my boss and I have to get along with him."

"Then why is he your date! You didn't have to lie to me and accept my date offer if you liked him."

"I don't like him," Ginny said, annoyed. "This is just work."

"Right, I believe that," Marko said sarcastically. "Don't lie, Ginny."

"I'm not. And if you don't believe me, you can just leave me alone." Draco saw (and heard) the whole exchange but decided to slip away unnoticed and scheme. Marko had asked Ginny out on a date and she said yes! Now he would just have to do something about it. After Marko left Ginny alone, Draco waited about half an hour before he "accidentally" bumped into Marko.

"Watch where you're going," Draco sneered even though he knew perfectly well he had been the one to bump into Marko.

Marko shot him a glare, "You bumped into _me_."

"Don't accuse me."

"Wait, you're Ginny's boss aren't you?" Ah ha! Marko fell right into Draco's plan.

"Yeah, I am. What's it to you and how do you even know her?" Draco said slyly.

"I'm dating her."

Draco laughed mentally. Not even one successful date yet and this guy already thought they were dating. What a joke! Draco smirked, "So you're the guy on the side."

"What are you talking about?"

Draco shrugged casually and lied, "Gin and I have been involved, you know, really, _involved_ for a while now but we both thought it was a good idea to try other people while remaining…_buddies._ She's so good, I don't think I could ever give her up though, so you better get used to it."

"Ginny said she didn't like you." Marko said with his jaw clenched.

"Sure and I don't like her either. Her temper's horrible and she's a Weasley. Doesn't mean she doesn't _want_ me…and vice versa. You catch what I'm saying?"

Marko was so angry he shook with fury and left Draco who wore a victorious smirk on his face. Well, until Ginny finds out, anyways. _If_ she finds out, that is. Ginny, who was in the bathroom at this time, came back out only to see a furious Marko storming towards her and Draco Malfoy nowhere in sight.

"Forget about tomorrow's date," Marko said with a nasty expression on his face. Ginny looked at him strangely and didn't understand but didn't bother to ask him why he looked so disgusted with her. If a guy couldn't even tell her what was wrong…he wasn't worth it.

"Sure." Ginny had responded. Later, Draco was told about this from Blaise Zanbini, who heard it from Pansy Parkinson, who had overheard Marko and Ginny. Draco had a smug look on his face for a long time. Unfortunately, things are usually too good to be true and Draco should've known it was too early to be celebrating…

- - -

Hermione fumbled for her keys after a long day at work. She was tired and her brain was completely cooked. When she opened the door, she was surprised to find her whole flat was covered with red rose petals and candles. She gasped when she saw Ron sitting on her couch.

"Mione," he said softly.

"W-what are you doing here!" she exclaimed, not really knowing what else to say.

"Please forgive me, I was a git."

"Yes, you were, but…this, this is…oh, Merlin. What about _Rachel_?"

"I swear she didn't mean anything, I was just-"

"Bored, maybe? What about the next time you get bored with me?"

"That's not it, really," Ron swore.

Hermione deeply sighed, "It's not a good time, Ron."

There were a few moments of silence. "I have to think it over, okay? I'll owl you when I want to see you again," she finally said.

"But how long do I have to wait?" Ron said a little too impatiently.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "However long you want, Ronald. Now, please leave, I'm tired."

Ron had no choice but to leave her flat and just wait for as long as she wanted. Hermione fell asleep without eating and the next day, stopped at Rachel Bradshaw's desk before work.

"Hi Rachel." Hermione said, looking directly at the blonde.

Rachel smirked, "Oh _Hermione_, how have you been doing?"

"Great," Hermione forced a smile.

"So why are you here? Do you want to hear what Ron did to me and for how long?" she said with a sweet smile.

Hermione's eyes hardened, "I have no interest in that, Ron and I are fine."

"You aren't getting divorced?" Rachel's eyes flickered with disappointment.

"No, we're not." Hermione told Rachel, even though she wasn't sure yet.

Rachel returned to her original demeanor, "_Oh_ well he just left my place a few hours ago...the memories are just too good with him, you know? On his desk...in his bedroom…the years went by so quickly."

"It's only been a few months."

"Didn't Ron tell you?" Rachel said innocently, "We've been…you know…for…Merlin it's been so long I don't even remember when it exactly started. I think it was around the time he became an Auror." Rachel was lying about almost everything, but Hermione didn't know that.

"Ron and I have come to an understanding and you aren't going to ruin it, Rachel. I've come here to tell you to stay away from both of us. He's a married man and more importantly, he's married to me. I don't like to make threats, Rachel, but if you come near him again, you're going to find yourself in a _very_ bad situation." Hermione glared at the girl. Rachel didn't say anything because she knew Hermione had a lot of power in the Wizarding world. Hermione left shortly afterward, deciding there was nothing else she could do. She couldn't help but wonder how long Ron had actually cheated on her and if Ron actually went to Rachel that night.

- - -

It was Saturday morning and Ginny lazed in bed for a long time before getting up. She was still confused as to why Marko canceled their date, but she didn't really mind. He had seemed like a good guy but maybe he was a little bit too controlling. She was happy single and hadn't been adament in finding a boyfriend.

Since she had nothing to do, she decided to do a little shopping. She went to some high-end shoe stores and bought a lot of things, including a present for her mum. While she was in the clothing store, she bumped into Pansy Parkinson. She was preparing herself for a vicious lashing from Pansy when Pansy nicely said, "Hey Ginny!"

Although Ginny thought it was strange for Pansy to be so polite to her, she realized that a lot of people had changed because of the war and Pansy was probably no exception. "Hi, Pansy," Ginny responded politely.

"How are you doing? Getting ready for the big date-oops! Sorry, I forgot…"

"I'm great, actually, how did you find out about that?"

"Oh, I overheard you and Marko last night. He overreactted, really! I mean, sure Draco said some-I mean, r-really, g-guys like oh are... so weird." Pansy tried to cover up her slip-up but Ginny noticed it, especially after Pansy started fumbling her words.

"What did Draco do?"

"Nothing!" Pansy said a little too quickly.

"I don't believe you."

Pansy widened her eyes in innocence, "I swear, he didn't do _anything_ to Marko! Why would he?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed, "I still don't believe you."

Darn, the wide-eyed effect only worked on guys. Pansy mentally slapped herself. If she told Ginny, Draco would probably hex her mouth closed forever. Well, probably, anyways. Pansy braved the redhead standing in front of her, "Oh really, Draco wouldn't, let's go get something to eat though! We haven't seen each other since Hogwarts and it'd be fun to catch up!"

Ginny knew Pansy was diverting attention away from the topic but figured she could probably get some information if she went to get something to eat with Pansy. Funnily, she knew if someone told her she would be having food with Pansy Parkinson 5 years ago, she would have sent a hex their way.

"Okay, but only if you told me what he did."

"Nonsense," Pansy said, waving a hand, "Draco is too sweet to do anything of that nature."

_Sweet?! Pansy is blind, _Ginny thought. "Of what nature?" Ginny asked, trying to prod more information out of Pansy.

"Scare and lie to the guy to keep him off the girl, duh." Pansy instantly covered her mouth but Ginny didn't notice. Pansy was so bad at keeping secrets! She didn't mean for that to slip out!

"How would someone of that nature," Ginny said coyly, "lie to the guy?"

"Oh you know, this and that." Pansy answered airily. "Let's go there, I love their ice cream! Low-fat, of course."

Ginny decided to follow Pansy to find out exactly what Draco had done and more importantly…_why_ he had done it. She just didn't realize she might not want to open her eyes and see a little clearer.

**Author's Note:** That was a little shorter than usual but I hope you liked it! I know things are going slowly, but I don't think it's right for Ginny and Draco to suddenly voice their passion to each other. Well, tell me what you think! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**C****hapter 6: Discoveries**

Ginny was in an ice cream shop with all sorts of delicious flavors. She only wished she could stay here forever! However, Ginny had to concentrate. As much as she loved ice cream, she needed to focus and get some answers.

"Men are really so awfully silly," Pansy kept saying, "Never does a thought run through their minds, awful, absolutely."

Ginny found herself nodding along with Pansy, "Sometimes they do stupid things that girls need to know about, don't you agree, Pansy?"

Pansy nodded vigorously, "Oh yes! Like that time I was dating Blaise and then he said something like I'd be a bad mother and of course that may be true but he shouldn't have said it…and then Draco told me it was because Blaise was scared of having kids and doesn't want any woman who shops more than ten times a month to bear any kids, thinking they would turn out like his mother. His mother is an awful woman. On her 11th husband now, I believe."

"So don't you agree someone _responsible_ should tell me what Draco could've _possibly_ said?" Ginny suggested innocently.

Pansy tittered, "Oh, mmtoldthatmahyoursleegether."

"What?"

Pansy took a deep breath, "Never mind what I just said, it doesn't matter."

Ginny looked at Pansy and stayed silent. "Alright! Draco told Marko that you two were sleeping together and Marko was just a thing on the side! Happy?"

Ginny felt angry, extremely angry, "No, not exactly."

"Not what you were expecting?" Pansy responded sarcastically, "He didn't mean to, he's not that kind of guy but he just really likes y-, just really likes to do stupid stuff. Accidentally…" Pansy winced inwardly, that didn't even make sense to her.

"He _likes_ to do stuff like that?! Marko was a perfectly respectable guy who had some jealousy issues but really, Malfoy had no right doing that!" Thankfully for Pansy, Ginny didn't notice her slip.

"Yes, I quite agree," Pansy said soothingly.

"I'm going to kill him!"

Pansy's eyes widened, "NO! Ginevra, if you did that, he would know I accidentally told you and then he'd be awfully mad at me!"

"You can't expect me not to do anything about this!"

"Well," Pansy said hesitantly, "Tell him Potter told you and he overheard their conversation."

Ginny snorted, "If Harry had heard, then we'd be attending Malfoy's funeral right now."

A smile slid onto Pansy's face, "Yes, he's quite heroic like that…"

Ginny almost burst out laughing at what Pansy had just said about Harry. She sounded like…she actually…_liked_ Harry Potter! Well, of course, _everyone_ liked Harry, Savior, Boy Wonder and all.

"Pansy," Ginny began deviously, "Let's say, I get to _Avada Kevadra_ Malfoy's arse…and you get a date with Harry."

Pansy's mouth gaped open, "W-what? W-why would I want a date w-with Potter?!"

Ginny smiled sweetly, "Just to get to know him."

"Well, as long as you don't hurt Draco too much," Pansy agreed. Oh how easy it is to sell out guys! Then after pausing for a moment, she added, "And if you don't tell him I sold him out. For Potter."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

- - -

Ron was frustrated. Hermione had told him of a book she had wanted to read a long time ago and he couldn't find it anywhere! Really, was a _book_ that rare? Someone _had_ to have it! He struggled to remember the exact edition but he couldn't remember. Knowing Hermione though, she probably wanted the first edition book. Ron swore loudly before apparating off to Diagon Alley. After hours of negotiation, he finally possessed the book, _Unspoken Secrets_, first edition. It had cost a large sum but if Hermione was willing to forgive him, any amount of money would be worth it. The second task at hand was, if possible, even more impossible to do than finding the book. He was going to write a poem.

_Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Here is a book,  
To make it up to you._

No, Hermione would have a fit if that was the poem…he needed something more creative that expressed his feelings of remorse.

_It was a piece of cake,  
For me to make a mistake,  
But nothing I do,  
Can make it up to you.  
She is a stupid tart  
It is with you I will never part. _

That was it. So it wasn't exactly the most heartfelt, romantic, or best poem there ever was…but he wasn't a poet. Ron took a deep breath and apparated to Hermione's office. The 

usual annoyingly pretentious secretary wasn't there, so he knocked on Hermione's door.

"Come in," Hermione said. The door opened and Ron stood there awkwardly holding flowers, a book, and a piece of paper.

"I was never really romantic and I thought I'd make it up to you," Ron said.

Hermione's eyes softened but she still remembered what Rachel had said. She stayed silent and decided to let Ron continue.

"I…I wrote you a poem," Ron said hesitantly, "It's not good but I tried. I came up with it last night."

_Last night…_The words kept repeating in Hermione's head and what Rachel said reiterated over and over again. Ron read the poem out loud and handed Hermione the book. Hermione threw the book and the poem back at Ron, "Did _Rachel_ inspire you with that poem, _last night?!_" she screamed.

Ron stood back, looking shocked, "What the bloody hell are you talking about?! This is for you, it was never _Rachel_, I never loved the stupid slut!"

"Don't LIE, Ronald!" Hermione's face was a burning red color, "I loved you and you treat me like shit."

Ron was a little angry, a little humiliated, and a little curious. He didn't understand why Hermione just suddenly exploded at him! But, his ego had been damaged and it was enough for him to turn around and slam the door.

Rachel stood in the corner outside Hermione's office with a satisfied smile on her face. She knew he would try to woo Hermione back with something and with what she told Hermione, Ron would be rejected. Now, Ron would come crawling back to her. Victory was sweet. However, she should have known, just as Draco was to learn, victory is sweet but short-fleeted if it was cheated game. What comes around goes around.

- - -

Ginny apparated into Draco's office where he always was on Saturdays. Without knocking, she swung the door open. Draco looked up and a smirk found its way on his face, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Malfoy, don't play games with me; Harry just told me what you told Marko and I really just want to hex your arse to Azkaban right now!"

The words chilled Draco for a second…of course Saint Potter overheard and told Ginny. Why was he so unlucky? "I don't know what you're talking about, Ginevra," he responded coolly. If he had known Ginny any better, he would've known that his only way to get out of her wrath alive was to grovel. But Malfoys _never_ begged! Ever.

Ginny's eyes flashed, "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't you ever interfere with my love life ever again! You are my _boss_, you _hired_ me, and you should know anything between us would be _illegal_!"

"I don't care," Draco blurted out. After he said it, he regretted it. Ginny was prepared to slice him into a million pieces, but after his statement, she was at a loss of words. Only silence and tension hung between them.

"Well it's not always about you." Ginny finally said. She didn't know what else she could say, so she turned to leave, but Draco stopped her for a second.

"I'm sorry," Draco said awkwardly. "It wasn't any of my business."

"Yes, it wasn't," she said flatly, not even looking at him. His hands went through his hair in frustration but he had no response. She turned and left.

- - -

"Ginny, it's Monday, remember to see Mrs. Malfoy for lunch." Chisel reminded Ginny.

Ginny groaned, "Do I really have to?"

"Yes, you do." Chisel replied.

"It's going to be awkward!" Ginny whined. Chisel shot her a look and Ginny scrunched up her nose. She had no choice. Why couldn't see foresee awkward events?

Ginny arrived at Malfoy Manor and sat down with Narcissa. She was very quiet because she didn't want to say anything wrong. "Miss. Weasley," Narcissa said while sipping her tea from an expensive porcelain cup set, "What has Draco done now?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow, this woman had a great perception. "Nothing, Mrs. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy is doing fine, as is the company. He hasn't been on any dates either."

Narcissa Malfoy ignored Ginny's statement, "Well you seem certainly displeased with my son."

"Mr. Malfoy and I have a very professional relationship; I have no reason to be displeased with him."

"Perhaps it was the news headlines?" Narcissa suggested.

"No, Mrs. Malfoy, that was quite petty of the newspaper but I don't see as to how it was Mr. Malfoy's fault."

Narcissa nodded, this girl was certainly stubborn. "My son has never had a real relationship with a woman," she paused, "He doesn't really know how to act. I mean, his father has never been a good role model for him."

"You don't need to make excuses for Mr. Malfoy, he is only my boss and I could care less about how he acts with women."

Ginny was a challenge and Narcissa knew her son needed a challenge in his life. It was then she decided to do some matchmaking. However, unbeknownst to her, fate already had that in mind.

After Narcissa continued prodding Ginny, Ginny was relieved to be finished with lunch with Narcissa. She got back to her office only to see Chisel in tears.

"What's wrong?" Ginny immediately said worriedly. "Did Malfoy do something?"

"No," Chisel sniffed, "I'm a horrible sister!"

"No you aren't, you're always with your sister whenever she needs you," Ginny comforted.

"I brought her up badly! All she does is lie and cheat and it's my entire fault," Chisel cried.

"Of course not, Chisel! She doesn't lie that much and cheating was only once, right?"

"She told Hermione that Ron came crawling back to her when he hasn't talked to her in days. She's trying to ruin their marriage by lying to Hermione!"

Ginny's eyes got wide; she forgot to check in on Hermione! If Rachel had told her all those lies, it's a wonder that Ron is still alive. "I've got to go, Chisel. Believe me, you're a great sister and a good person, nothing Rachel does is your fault."

Ginny hurried to Hermione's office. She ran past the secretary, avidly ignoring his calls, and ran into Hermione's room to see her in shambles. "_Hermione_!"

"Oh Ginny," Hermione sobbed, "He went back to her. He went back!"

Ginny rubbed Hermione's back, "No no, shh, no he didn't…"

"B-but Rachel said…"

"Don't believe that stupid hag, she was lying." Hermione looked hopefully at Ginny.

"R-really?"

"Yes, now do you want me to go find my brother?" Hermione nodded.

- - -

Marko tried to concentrate at St. Mungo's, but all he could see was Ginny's red hair, Ginny's smile, Ginny's eyes, and Ginny…dancing with that stupid git, Malfoy. He couldn't believe she actually slept with him! What a tramp. Marko decided he could never _share_ her with someone else…so if he couldn't have her, no one else could either. There was a very, very simple solution to that…but he'd have to be very, very careful.

- - -

Ginny was back at her desk arranging appointments when she heard a male cough. She looked up. Of course, it was Malfoy. "Do you need something, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I, uh, I…I wanted to, uh, you know, apo-apologize," he stuttered. One thing he was taught as a Malfoy was _never_ to apologize. It was awkward for him to say 'I'm sorry' and even 

worse when he knew he actually did something wrong. Draco pulled out some yellow roses for Ginny, "To being…friends."

Ginny looked at Draco carefully, "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, but I don't know if we should be friends like this. You buying me flowers does not make us friends…but I'm willing to try it. Maybe."

"Great," Draco said, relieved, "We'll go slowly. Really slowly."

She smiled, "Good."

By the end of the day, Ginny was tired. It was 9 o'clock and Draco was _still_ in his office. Whatever he did in there all day, Ginny would never know. How could someone have so much work to do? She decided to leave, "Mr. Malfoy, I'm going to go now. Good night!"

A grunt was heard and Ginny left. Usually, Ginny apparated from a street alley, so she walked towards the alley like usual. Suddenly, someone covered her mouth from behind, grabbed her, and slammed her against the brick wall. Her head felt woozy after the impact and she struggled to stay focused. She made out some brown colored hair and dark eyes, but couldn't place who it was.

"You're a tramp, you know. But if I can't have you, no one can. Not even that stupid blond business guy who you're sleeping with." _Who_ could that be? There was only one person Draco had lied to and that was Marko. But Marko was so sweet…and he was a Healer, for Merlin's sake.

"M-marko?" Ginny managed to whisper. A gruff laugh was heard.

"You don't mix your guys up, do you?"

"L-let me go!" Ginny wailed.

Marko gave another cold laugh, "I don't think so. I think…I'm going to dispose of you…and then wrap you up for Malfoy. How does that sound? In fact, let's not waste time. I'm going to kill you right now."

Ginny closed her eyes and waited to feel pain, to feel a hit or a curse, but it never came.

_TBC_

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update, I hope you liked it though! For all those Ron/Hermione fans…they're good now. But I can't promise Rachel isn't coming back. Oh no, what's going to happen to Ginny?! I'm sure many of you can already guess :). I didn't particularly like the way I wrote this chapter, it seemed to jump around a little too much. But, either way, review please! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Friends At Last & Surprising Secrets**

_Last Time..._

"M-marko?" Ginny managed to whisper. A gruff laugh was heard.

"You don't mix your guys up, do you?"

"L-let me go!" Ginny wailed.

Marko gave another cold laugh, "I don't think so. I think…I'm going to dispose of you…and then wrap you up for Malfoy. How does that sound? In fact, let's not waste time. I'm going to kill you right now."

Ginny closed her eyes and waited to feel pain, to feel a hit or a curse…

_Now..._

…but it never came. She heard a man grunt and when she opened her eyes, she saw that Draco had come and punched Marko straight in the face. She felt relief flood all over her but was scared when Marko got back up and hurled himself at Draco. "NO!" she screamed, forgetting all about her own injuries.

Draco took a swing at Marko again and gasped, "Get-your-…bloody wand!" Marko got back up and swung a right hook towards Draco, Ginny heard a crunching sound and winced.

Then, Ginny finally realized what Draco had said and she grabbed her wand quickly, "Stupefy!"

A red jet of light shot towards Marko and Draco, but unfortunately, Ginny missed and shot Draco. She gasped in horror as he froze and fell and aimed her wand towards Marko. "FLIPENDO!" Marko was hit this time and slammed against the brick wall, becoming unconscious. Ginny stood frozen for a few seconds before she remembered to enervate Draco. He woke up with a bleeding wound and Ginny hurried to his side.

"Ferula," she said quietly. Bandages appeared and she carefully wrapped up Draco's wounds. "Are you okay?"

Draco coughed, "Are you?"

"I'm not the one wrapped up in bandages." They both smiled a little. "Why did you come?"

"I was walking out and you forgot your keys."

"I had my wand though. I could have gotten in," she said, looking at him.

"I know," he avoided her gaze.

"Thank you. You saved my life." She added with a small smile. After Draco was able to move, Ginny quickly flooed the Ministry and St. Mungo's. The Aurors apprehended Marko and thankfully Draco didn't have many wounds. The two were finally friends.

- - -

"So, Harry…" Pansy said, twirling her straw in her drink. Her eyes were fixed on the black-haired wizarding celebrity.

Harry shifted in his seat, "So…where's Ginny?"

"Oh! I forgot to mention," Pansy said with a sweet smile, "She can't make it today so it's just the two of us...alone."

"Oh. Is she tired because of what happened yesterday? Is she alright?"

"Yes, she's still in shock and hopefully Draco is doing a good job of comforting her. They're sort of friends now, you know."

"Why would Draco be with her?" Harry asked blankly.

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Because, he likes her!" Instantly, Pansy covered her mouth. "Oops."

Harry raised his eyebrow and was about to comment about what a foul git Draco was, but decided against it. He settled for a grunt. "Why?"

"…what do you mean, why?" Pansy asked slowly.

"You know, what does he like about her?"

"She's smart, witty, and hot. His words, not mine." They both laughed and Harry nodded. "So let's get them together!"

"What do you mean?" Harry said slowly.

"You know, get them to…get together." Pansy repeated.

"I really don't think that's a good idea," Harry said unsurely. "If either of them find out we've been meddling in their business, I don't think they'll be too happy. Not only that but…Ginny…not Malfoy…why Malfoy!"

Pansy looked at Harry, bit her lip coyly and widened her eyes innocently and pouted, "Please, Harry?"

Harry couldn't resist, "Okay." Pansy smiled inwardly. She knew that trick always worked.

The rest of lunch went by uneventfully, and as Harry and Pansy grew more comfortable with each other, the conversation seemed to flow out better. They felt so comfortable, in fact, that Harry asked out Pansy to dinner and she gladly accepted.

- - -

Hermione was bent over the toilet as her entire breakfast came back up. Morning sickness was not one of the wonders of pregnancy.

"Mione?" called Ron who came in through the door. She let a muffled groan and he quickly ran into the bathroom to hold her hair up. "Are you okay? Are you sick? Do you need to get to St. Mungo's?"

"No, Ron, I'm not," Hermione said, not looking at him in the eye. She decided it was time to tell him. It was his child and he had the right to know. After pausing for a second, she said, "I'm pregnant."

Ron's face was expressionless at first but then turned incredulous, "WHAT?!"

Hermione felt tears welling up, "I'm _pregnant_," she repeated quietly, praying he wouldn't be angry. Once the shock had worn off, Ron's eyes were bright blue and he wore a happy grin on his face.

"Mione, that's great!!" He seemed excited, even though he hadn't wanted kids in the beginning of their marriage. Then he added sadly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared," she said softly. There was nothing else to say. Ron understood what she meant and knew it was his own fault.

Ron held her closely, "I'm sorry, Mione. I'm so sorry."

She smiled through her tears, "Don't let it happen again."

"I love you, Hermione," were all the words he needed to say.

Over the next few days, Ron and Hermione's relationship improved greatly. But one day, while Ron was in his office, Rachel sauntered in with two cups of coffee.

"Hello, Ron," she said with a flirty smile.

Ron was able to stand his ground, he knew he couldn't mess up again, especially not with a baby on the way. "Get out of here, Rachel."

"Can we just have some coffee and chat?" she asked innocently, putting 2 coffee cups down on his desk. "I wanted to apologize."

"Well you just did, you can leave now." Ron said firmly, not looking at her.

"Come on, Ron. Just one drink."

"I think you should leave." The statement didn't come out as firm as it should have but Ron stilled glared at her.

"Just one. Then I'll leave, I promise." Rachel said.

Ron was defeated, "Just one. Only one. No more!"

"Yes…just one." Rachel said, her eyes fiercely concentrated on Ron. Ron sat down and she sat across from him. "Here, it's regular coffee with a little sugar."

"Thank you," Ron said coldly, "What do you want to say?"

Rachel smiled slyly as Ron took a sip of the coffee. "I really do feel sorry for Hermione…" Ron took another sip.

"You should, you almost ruined our entire relationship!" Rachel smiled as Ron took a big gulp. "She almost left me! You almost had me…" His voice trailed and his eyes became foggy.

"Yes, _honey_?" Before Rachel knew it, Ron was pressed against her and she was kissing him again. She pulled away, "I think you need to see Hermione first, _darling_…and tell her exactly what you think."

Ron nodded blankly and apparated back to Hermione's flat. "HERMIONE," Ron stormed. Hermione came was in her bedroom putting clothes away.

"I'm right here!" She called back. He stormed into the room with a glint in his eyes that Hermione could not recognize. When she saw his face, she knew something was wrong. "What's wrong, Ron?"

"_You_," he hissed, "You're ruining my life with that stupid kid in you right now." He stalked towards her and she backed up. Her wand was next to the table so she held it in her hand.

"No!" Hermione said, "Stay back, Ron!"

"You're a disgusting Mudblood, don't tell me what to do," he sneered, "Rachel is better than you in so many ways. You know she can-"

"SHUT UP!" Hermione screamed. Her abdomen area started clenching and she cried out in pain. "REDUCTO!"

Ron was blasted back as Hermione fainted. And that was how Ginny found them when she came over a few hours later. She screamed when she saw both Hermione and Ron lying limply on the ground. Luckily, Ron wasn't bleeding but there was probably internal damage because he looked like he hit the wall. Ginny quickly called up St. Mungo's for the second time that week. The Healers quickly levitated and took Ron and Hermione to its emergency wing and checked for damage.

Ginny paced back and forth across the waiting room. A nurse finally came out and Ginny couldn't help but to yell, "Can I go in?! Are they alright?! WHAT HAPPENED!!"

"Miss. Weasley, they are still undergoing check-ups…" the nurse said routinely.

"Hermione is PREGNANT! Do you understand that, she's bloody pregnant, is the child okay?!"

The nurse calmly replied, "We do not know yet, Miss. Weasley. Please calm down, the Healer will be with you shortly."

At that moment, Harry rushed in and saw Ginny, "Ginny? Ginny!"

"Oh, Harry, Merlin, I found them…it was awful!" Ginny said hysterically. "I thought they made up! I thought they were okay!"

"How is she? Is she okay? And Ron, is he alright?"

"I don't know, I don't know!" Ginny said, shaking her head, "They won't tell me. They said they aren't done with check-ups!"

A serious look was on Harry's face. The nurse came out again and Harry grabbed her arm, "Can we go in?"

"M-mr. Potter!" the nurse stuttered, "I'm afraid-"

"I have to go in. Please, we'll stand by the side."

The nurse shook her head firmly, "You'll have to wait a little longer. It shouldn't take that long."

Frustrated, Harry and Ginny sat down and waited. They were there for an hour before they were admitted into the rooms. The Healer was standing there looking at both of them grimly. Ginny looked hopefully towards the Healer but his expression never changed.

"Miss. Weasley, Mr. Potter," he began…

TBC

**Author's Note**: I'm terribly sorry. I know I haven't updated in a while and this chapter is short but I've been awfully busy. Hopefully things will lighten up soon and I'll try to update soon but I can't promise anything. I hoped you liked it though, and sorry for another horrible cliffhanger! Please review :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Not Right At All**

_Last time…_

The nurse calmly replied, "We do not know yet, Miss. Weasley. Please calm down."

At that moment, Harry rushed in, "Ginny? Ginny!"

"Oh, Harry, Merlin, I found them…it was awful!" Ginny said hysterically.

"How is she? Is she okay? And Ron, is he alright?"

"I don't know, I don't know!" Ginny said, shaking her head, "They won't tell me. They said they aren't done with check-ups!"

A serious look was on Harry's face. The nurse came out again and Harry grabbed her arm, "Can we go in?"

"M-mr. Potter!" the nurse stuttered, "I'm afraid-"

"I have to go in. Please, we'll stand by the side."

The nurse shook her head firmly, "You'll have to wait a little longer. It shouldn't take that long."

Frustrated, Harry and Ginny sat down and waited. They were there for an hour before they were admitted into the rooms. The Healer was standing there looking at both of them grimly. Ginny looked hopefully towards the Healer.

"Miss. Weasley, Mr. Potter," he began…

_Now…_

"They are both in serious condition. Mr. Weasley seems to be in a coma because of the effects of the spell and combined drugs that were in his system. We are not sure what the drugs are, but they seem to have a controlling effect on his body. It seems to be a Mind Control potion that had been banned in the 1800s for apparent reasons. We do not know when he'll wake up, or what will happen when he does, but hopefully it will be soon. Mrs. Weasley has had quite some strain on herself and the baby seems to be alright but she will need to be on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy as a precaution. She should be awake soon, if you'd like to see her. Mr. Weasley is still in critical condition so I'm afraid we cannot allow you two to go in there just yet," the Healer explained.

Ginny bit her lip, "Do you know what happened, sir?" Harry spoke.

"It seems Mr. Weasley was hit by a spell by Mrs. Weasley, and she then fainted. But we will only know when Mrs. Weasley wakes up. If you two would like to see her, go ahead." Ginny and Harry nodded before hastily walking into Hermione's room.

Hermione was still sleeping when they walked in, so Harry turned to Ginny, "I'll go get us something to eat, okay?"

Ginny nodded silently. She looked at Hermione's pale cheeks and sank into the chair. "Oh, Mione'."

Before Harry came back, Hermione woke up. Ginny noticed her eyes sleepily open and immediately went over to her pregnant best friend.

"Hermione, how do you feel?"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears, "The baby?" she asked, fearing the answer.

"The baby is fine, don't worry," Ginny responded soothingly.

"Oh, Ron came home and he…" she drifted off and looked away.

"He's in critical condition right now, he's in another room."

"I didn't mean to!" Hermione quickly explained, "But, oh, he said it was my fault and that the baby should've never been created…"

"He was under a Mind Control potion, Mione." Ginny said calmly.

Hermione's eyes widened, "What?! Who gave it to him? Oh! I hit him with that spell…I didn't know Ginny, I swear I didn't! Oh, Merlin…the side effects, my, oh. Merlin."

Silence hung over the room gloomily. Both women tried to rack their brains of people who might want to poison Ron and destroy his marriage with Hermione.

"Merlin…Rachel." Ginny finally said. "But how could she have slipped something in his drink if he hasn't seen her for a long time now?"

Hermione dreaded the answer. She thought for sure that he was still cheating on her and Rachel then managed to slip something in his drink. "Serves him right for getting himself in a coma then," she finally said curtly. Anger burned inside her and Hermione started breathing heavily again.

"Hermione, calm down! Don't stress yourself out, it's bad for the baby. You don't know Ron did that…"

Tears began forming in Hermione's eyes again, "I'm such a mess! What happened to me, Gin? How could I let your oafish brother control my- our marriage like this? I'm supposed to be strong and independent. What happened? This isn't how I am! You know it and so do I. Why would he even do that? There's nothing…"

"Shush, Mione! You are still the person I've known since 1st year who could figure everything out before anyone else, get the answers better than anyone else, and fight with so much determination you'd give the-boy-who-saved-the-world a run for his money!"

"Who can give me a run for my money? Because unless we're talking about Malfoy here, I don't think anyone legitimately can," Harry came in with a smile. "You're awake, Mione! How're you feeling?"

Hermione feebly smiled, "I've been better, Harry. Is Ronald awake yet?"

"I'm afraid not," Harry replied grimly. Hermione just shook her head. They three of them stayed silent, not knowing what else to say. Suddenly, Draco Malfoy strolled into the room with bright red tulips.

"Granger," he acknowledged as politely as he knew how.

"Malf-" Ginny started, but then remembered him saving her, "Draco, what are you doing here?"

"Heard about the…accident so I've come to give my best wishes to Granger," he shuffled his feet but still looked confident.

"Thank you," Hermione finally cut in, giving Draco a weak smile, "I appreciate it, Mal-…Draco."

A nurse came in at that moment and saved everyone from a potentially awkward situation. "Mr. Weasley is awake, Miss. Weasley, but he seems a little confused. I'm afraid only family have visitation permission though."

"I _am_ family!" Harry protested.

"Sorry Mr. Potter, no exceptions," the nurse said tersely, despite almost having a panic attack at the fact that she was in the same room with the two most eligible bachelors in the wizarding world.

"Come on, I'm sure you can do us a favor. What's the harm?" Draco told her, gazing intensely at her.

"M-mr. Malfoy! U-uh well, the hospital policy states…that…um…"

"Come on, baby, just this once?" he said, taking a step towards her. Ginny rolled her eyes. _Men._

"I…I don't, I, well, I _suppose_ for a little bit…I _guess_," she said hesitantly. "But only for a little bit!"

Draco smiled charmingly, "Thanks, beautiful." The nurse blushed then quickly ran out of the room. When she was out of earshot, Draco looked pointedly at Harry, "You're welcome, Potter."

Harry just rolled his eyes. A silence settled among the group. "Well, let's go," Ginny finally said. "Mione, you'll be alright by yourself?" Hermione nodded.

The three of them walked into Ron's room where they saw him weakly trying to sit up. Even with her anger, Ginny quickly ran to her brother's side and grabbed his hand. Her eyes watered, "You need to be more careful," she said simply.

Ron looked back at his younger sister and then back down, rapidly blinking. After a moment of silence, he looked at his best friend, and then turned to…"Why the hell is he here?!"

Ginny glanced back at Draco who shifted uncomfortably but quickly covered it up by placing a smirk onto his face, "Weasley, would I ever surrender a chance to see you completely at my mercy?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Malfoy, go find something else to do." Draco sneered again.

"It disheartens me to be among the sick and weakly. I'll see you later, Weasley. Potter."

After Draco left, Ron looked at his sister and best mate, "I won't even ask about ferret-face, who looks really different, by the way, and where's Hermione?"

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks. "Hermione's fine, she's just resting because of the baby."

"What baby?"

"She's pregnant…I'm sure she told you, Ron."

"Bloody hell, it's only been 2 weeks since we got married!" Ron exclaimed. "Why do you guys know before me?! And why am I here?"

Ginny almost stopped breathing. "…How old are you, Ron?"

"Really, Ginny, you are only a year younger than me! You should know! I'm 18."

Ginny promptly fainted.

**A/N: **Wow! I'm terribly sorry, it's been a few months and this is short, but hopefully I will be updating more…there's only a few chapters left! Review please,thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: One Thing Fixed**

When Ginny woke up, she recognized the lavender walls as her own room. She groaned and quickly turned over to her left side. To her surprise, Draco Malfoy was sitting right there, smirking at her!

For some reason, her ire rose and she snapped, "What are you doing here?!"

Of course, that had only made Draco's smirk grow. Ginny scowled. "What are…_friends_ for, Ginevra?"

Ginny glared at Draco, but then her face distorted into concern, "How are Ron and Hermione?"

"Oh, Weasel and Bookworm are fine, well, besides the fact that Weasel's lost all his memory for the last 5 years– "

"What?!" Ginny interrupted loudly.

"The Healers expect that's when the drugging started." Ginny sunk deeper into her bed.

She bit her lip, "How long is he going to forget? How's Hermione taking it?"

Draco leaned back against the chair and shrugged, "They don't know, it might be forever. Bookworm's alright. She's in shock but she's trying to take it easy and she hasn't seen him yet. And _I_ got delegated the job of making sure _you_ were alright. Chisel's been handling things at the office."

"Oh." Ginny felt a tad bit guilty. She knew how busy Draco was as CEO of Malfoy Enterprises. "Well you should get back to work, I'm fine. Thank you, though."

Draco waved it off, "Nonsense, everything is fine at the office. Besides, I don't need to work, I'm the richest man in the wizarding world." _And I'd rather be here with you, _he silently added. It had only been a little more than a week, but it seemed that he came to like the feisty redhead, and more than just for her looks.

Luckily an owl flew in at that moment, since Ginny didn't know what to say in response. The owl hooted and perched on the windowsill, but as Ginny was climbing out of bed to get the letter, Draco stopped her and went to retrieve it. "You're supposed to take it easy, Weasley."

Ginny fell back in shock. Did he…did _Malfoy_…care?! It seemed impossible. Of course, Ginny still did not want to admit the fact that Draco Malfoy was actually a possibly compassionate person. She surprised herself when she said, "Ginny. Not Weasley. We're friends, remember?"

Draco did a double-take. "Uh, did you just say we're friends?"

Ginny flushed, "Well, I mean, uh, well…I don't…I mean…"

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant, well you said buying you flowers didn't make us friends…so I was just wondering if you were serious."

Ginny laughed and Draco looked at her curiously.

"I wasn't serious at all, _Malfoy_. I just always go around telling people, 'We're friends, remember?'" she teased.

"Uhhh…"

"Joke, Draco!" Ginny laughed again. Draco chuckled alongside. Were they really sharing their first laugh? It seemed unreal.

The door suddenly burst open. Harry and Pansy staggered in with a surprised look on both their faces. "Uh…neither of you are dead yet!" Harry stupidly exclaimed. Pansy swatted him, "Of course not, you dolt!"

Ginny and Draco simultaneously laughed again. Harry and Pansy's eyes bulged. This time, Pansy spoke, "Are you two feeling alright? Not sick are you?"

In response, Ginny swatted Draco playfully and mimicked Pansy, "Of course not, silly!"

- - -

"Can you please wheel me in to see my husband?" Hermione politely asked the nurse. The nurse looked uneasy, having been told that Mr. Weasley had lost his memories and Mrs. Weasley was supposed to be "taking it easy."

"Are you sure you're ready, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes," Hermione responded confidently. The nurse looked at her warily but agreed.

When Hermione saw Ron in his hospital bed, she remembered the time immediately after the war ended when she saw him in a coma after battle, completely battered, bruised, and bloodied. She also remembered the moment she fell in love with him. He had awoken and seen her crying over him. He had said, "Mione', don't cry. I'll always be here, I'm living for you." Hermione blinked her tears back and returned to reality.

"Mione! What's going on? You're pregnant? I mean, that's great, our first kid! …Hermione?" Ron trailed off.

"Ron…I…we're 22 years old. You've just lost your memory…"

Ron stared at her in disbelief and Hermione thought he was going to faint. "We're..we…we're WHAT?! I WHAT?"

"- and I was very close to divorcing you," Hermione finished. Ron looked dazed. He had no idea what to respond anymore. What could he have possible done to make Hermione want to even consider divorce? Divorce in the wizarding world was a very uncommon thing. It seemed as if the wizarding world still followed the early ages' traditions of marriage.

Ron was afraid to ask what he had done wrong. Of course he did not even bother considering it may have been Hermione's fault. She was always the logical, reasonable, and righteous one. "Am I…will I get my memory back?"

Hermione knew the answer. She didn't need any Healers or Potion Masters to tell her the combined effects of dangerous Mind Control potion and any spellwork. Ron's memory loss was permanent. He was only lucky to have retained most of his memory. She closed her eyes. "No."

"Mione'. I don't know what happened, but all I know is I'm 18 and I'm in love with you. You're my whole world and I know I told you that I'll always be here and I'm living for you. Now I know I found out we're going to be parents and my 18-year-old-self is elated. I can't even _express_ how much I want to be a dad…and I want you to fill me in on what's happened in the past 5 years…even my mistakes."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione protectively clasped her hands on her stomach and started the story.

- - -

"I expect you back at work tomorrow, Miss. Weasley." Draco ended with a smirk. He stood up after sitting with Ginny for hours. "I've got some work to do first."

"Of course, see you tomorrow, bright and early." Ginny said smiling. "Thank you, Draco."

Later that day, the twins had flooed in and told her the conditions of both Ron and Hermione. Hearing that they were no longer in any life-endangering situation made Ginny feel better. The next day, Ginny woke up with a smile on her face, feeling strangely relaxed.

She strolled into work with a cheery face, saying good-morning to all she knew.

"COFFEE," Draco cried irritably. Ginny quickly dialed the cafeteria, got the coffee, and quickly entered Draco's office.

"Good morning, boss!" Draco just glared at her with a stack of unfinished paperwork. When Ginny saw the stack, she managed to look a little guilty before cracking into a smile.

Draco continued to glare at her, "I wouldn't laugh if I were you. All of those papers need to be mailed out…by you, of course."

Ginny looked aghast, "_What_?! But…but…that's…a lot!"

Draco sneered, "Your problem."

Ginny rolled her eyes. Draco was not in a good mood at all. Thankfully, she was, so she ignored the sneer, grabbed all the papers that needed to be owled out, and left with a smile on her face. "Oh, by the way, _Mr. Malfoy_, you have a meeting in 10 minutes in room 588." Draco growled.

---

Hermione finished explaining everything that happened from her point of view and Ron looked particularly distraught.

"I don't deserve you, Mione. If you still want to divorce me…I won't stop you." he said with a downtrodden expression.

Hermione's features softened, "Ron, I'm not going to blame you for something you can't even remember anymore…and plus…I'm pregnant. Our child's going to need their father around."

"Time for your pills, Mrs. Weasley," the nurse interrupted. Hermione glanced back at Ron once before letting herself get levitated back into her room. As she was leaving, Harry was entering Ron's room.

"Hey, mate."

"Hey," Ron responded quietly.

"Look, a lot has changed. You…might be surprised and a little angry."

"Nah. I've got no right. Harry, am I a…or, was I a terrible person? The Ron you knew before I lost my memory?"

"Ron, you made a mistake with Hermione," Harry said gently, "But no, I don't think you were a terrible person. You were an Auror. You fought for justice and you learned to accept some people who we used to hate."

Ron slowly nodded. "Well…what's changed with you, then?"

"I'm dating someone."

"Ginny?"

"We broke up shortly after you married Hermione."

"Oh. Who's the lucky girl then?"

"Uh…Pansy Parkinson."

Ron spluttered, "WHAT?! The Slytherin!?!"

"The Slytherin can hear you, Weasley." Pansy said nonchalantly, strolling in without a care in the world, and wrapping her arms around Harry.

Ron's eyes bulged for the millionth time. "Uh…so, um, how long has it been?" Ron was trying to be polite.

"Oh just a day or two," Harry said with a smile, looking down at Pansy. She smiled back and Ron blanched.

"Merlin, can you guys not do that…gooey eyed thing in front of me?"

They ignored him. After what seemed like a million hours to Ron, Harry finally turned to him and said, "Well, I just wanted to tell you the good news before anyone else found out. Thanks for taking it so well, mate! By the way, Ginny will be by later today after work."

"Oh, alright. Where does she work?"

Harry and Pansy shared a secretive smile, "Uh…she works as a secretary." Harry did not think Ron would have lived without a heart attack if he knew whom his sister worked for.

"Oh. By the way, do you know how long I'm staying here?"

"I think only a week. They're going to run a few tests before letting you go." Ron nodded gratefully.

"See you around, Harry…and…Parkin-Pansy."

---

"Weasley, remember there's another ball this Friday."

"Again?!" Ginny cried. After seeing Draco's expression, she pretended to smile, "OH! I'm _so_ excited to spend time in the arms of _the_ most eligible bachelor!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Really Ginevra, you oughtn't be _that_ excited. But let's get your dress tomorrow morning."

"Will do, bossie." Ginny smiled cheekily. "Pun intended, of course."

After Ginny and Draco picked out another matching outfit, they had lunch, this time, without a brawl in the middle of the street.

"Isn't it nice that we get along now?" Ginny said happily.

"Great…except I don't understand how you're so cheerful all the bloody time."

"Well, let's see. I get to torture, oops, I mean, _serve_ my favorite boss every single day. How am I not cheerful?"

"Don't use that word," Draco said tightly.

"Sorry," Ginny replied quickly, realizing Draco's issue with the reminder of servitude.

"Anyways," Draco said briskly, "I thought I might give this to you, since we're friends now, even though you rejected it last time." Draco pulled out the jewelry that Ginny had thrown back in Draco's face earlier.

"Aw. I really can't accept this, Draco. It's much too expensive."

"Take it," Draco shrugged, "What am I going to do with it now? And besides, it looks good with your skin tone. And plus, I can't have my date looking only sub-par now, can I?"

Ginny laughed melodiously as she accepted the gift and looked at Draco flirtatiously through her eyelashes. Draco semi-smiled and semi-smirked back at her. Off in the distance, a camera click went off, unheard by neither Draco nor Ginny.

---

A/N: I managed to get this up before exams and...it's longer than the last one! I'll try to update a little more frequently though. Please review and I hope you guys liked it! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Devious Plans**

"I'm pleased that you are finally settling down," Narcissa said coolly to her son. "I hope for your sake you do not …mess it up _again_ this time."

Draco blinked, the sun rays shimmering in his face. He felt that his mother's sudden appearance was going to lead into a conversation that they had had many, many times.

"What are you talking about, mother?" Draco asked groggily. Narcissa elegfantly held up a copy of Witch Weekly with perfectly manicured fingers. Draco squinted his eyes. He finally saw the title: **Bachelor Setting Down?** It was talking about Draco himself, of course. When Draco caught glance of the redheaded witch next to him on the cover, he groaned. "Mother, I'm going to have to disappoint you."

"Again? Why not, Draco! She's a perfectly able, attractive, fertile, _and_ appropriate witch! For Merlin's sake, what more do you want?"

"I did not say I didn't _want_ her, _mother._ I was merely telling you that Ginevra and I do not have a romantic relationship...unfortunately."

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "Then go _woo_ her if you feel the slightest attraction!"

"It's not that simple!" Draco cried indignantly.

"Draco, I cannot simply do _this_ for you too. You must learn to be more independent!"

"I am!" Draco raised his voice defensively.

"Arguable." Narcissa said, pursing her lips.

"Mother, go home," Draco said exasperated, "I cannot possibly date Ginevra, she's an employee."

"Oh tosh, that ridiculous law is going to be overturned sooner or later. Don't worry your pretty head about that."

Draco embarrassingly glared at his mother, "Mum, I'm 24! I know what I'm doing!"

Narcissa flipped her golden blonde hair as she walked towards the fireplace and ignored her son's statements, "Be good at the ball tonight, darling. I'll see you there."

Draco buried his head back into his pillows as Narcissa walked out, rolling her eyes about her incompetent son.

---

After Draco arrived at his office, he discovered his desk was filled with another clutter of papers from the Finance Department. He growled. Why was it that people seemed to be more inept as the days went by? He casually glanced at some of the papers and rolled his eyes in exasperation. They never had issues there before! They had sent him apparently aberrant papers dealing with sums of money that were unaccounted for as well as dwindling profits in Malfoy Corporation. Each paper Draco looked through set his face into a frown. What could possibly be happening to his company?

When Ginny walked in, Draco remembered that she had been in the Finance Department. "Gin-…evra."

She looked at him expectantly. "Yes?"

"Can you look at this for me, there's some issues with finance."

"Are you adding additional sums to my salary for doing this?" She asked teasingly. When she saw the numbers, she frowned. "Well needless to say, you're either being sabotaged or business dinners cost a thousand galleons…every night."

Draco gritted his teeth. Even Slytherins knew this was taking "playing unfair" a little too far. "Do you have any idea who it might be?"

"Who would want the great Malfoy Enterprise to fall? Easy. Nott & Avery Inc." After seeing Draco's furious expression, she added, "Well, I mean, probably. And...don't get mad. Get even."

Draco was pleasantly surprised. It seemed Ginny had a Slytherin streak in her. A woman after his own heart. How much better could she be? It took Draco a moment, but then he came up with a rather ingenious plan that would, in lack of better words, catch the bad guy and get the girl. Yes, he was going to play "hero" for once.

"Ginevra." He said with a smirk on his face.

She narrowed her eyes, "What do you want from me?"

"How would you like to make-"

"I don't need money."

Draco didn't know what to say. What else did women like? Roses? Jewelry? Wait. She was a Weasley. "How would you like to be a kind, generous _friend_, and help me out here?"

Ginny was caught. Of course he knew the friend card would work. She rolled her eyes, "Will I get killed for it?"

"Of course not!" He cried indignantly. "I want you alive and breathing when I-"

Draco realized he was speaking aloud. "…when I, uh, succeed in taking Nott and Avery down."

Ginny muffled a laugh but couldn't help her lips twitching. "So what do I do?"

"They're going to be at the ball tonight. Mingle, complain about me,…and get a job." Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Looks like I've got to go then, boss. I've got to look pretty tonight, right?" Draco motioned for her to wait while he wrote something a piece of parchment.

"This will help…since looking pretty is going to be hard." Draco handed her the sheet that said _Reconstructive Beauty Clinic._ Ginny's mouth gaped open. She was about to insult him when she saw his joking smile. Rolling her eyes, she said, "Don't worry Malfoy, I'm going to knock you off your feet." Little did either of them know, she was being literal.

"And also, _boss,_ should I turn in a two-week's notice?" she asked cheekily.

Draco laughed, "Well, my next secretary is going to have the easiest job ever…I mean, she has no standards to live up to."

Ginny raised her eyebrows, tried to look angry, but failed completely. She burst out laughing, "You wish, Malfoy! I'm the –besides Chisel- best secretary you'll ever have!"

"Certainly the prettiest," Draco added in smoothly. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Still not going home with you tonight, darling." She said coyly.

"Oh darn," Draco joked, "Guess I'll have to ask Chisel then."

---

Later that night, Ginny stood in front of her mirror looking unsatisfied. She wore a floor-length silver dress that accentuated her dainty waist and had on the emerald necklace that Draco had generously given her. "Well, Draco will appreciate the color scheme," she mused. "Not that I care what he thinks. At all. After all, he's an ignorant, conniving, little-…fiend. I mean, friend. Oh tush!" After Ginny realized she was talking to herself, she immediately shut up. At that moment, the doorbell rang.

Ginny felt her heart was thumping harder than usual for some reason; she attributed it to the fact that she was going to have to do some mingling and spying. As she opened the door, Draco's voice became hitched in his throat.

"You…uh, you l-look beautiful," he stuttered. He mentally berated himself. _Malfoys don't stutter!_

Ginny easily smiled, "Thank you." The only thoughts that were running through Draco's mind was of how gorgeous Ginny's smile was.

Draco coughed to steady his voice, "Remember, we're going to stage a fight, you scream at me that you're quitting, and then you'll go mingle off with Nott or Avery. Try to get a job, alright? We'll meet back at your flat at…say…one thirty in the morning?"

"Great, let's go for the last time, _Mr. Malfoy._"

Both chuckling, they apparated to the ball.

After about an hour of sipping wine and exchanging pleasantries, Ginny and Draco nodded at each other subtly. Suddenly, Draco started raising his voice at Ginny, "God, Miss. Weasley can you do your work for once!?"

"Do my WORK?! You're the one who never tells me WHAT to do and then you complain when I don't do something that you've never told me about, _Mr. Malfoy_?!!"

"First of all, DO NOT talk to me like that, Miss. Weasley! Second of all, you're completely incompetent!" Draco growled.

"_You're _talking about incompetence, _Malfoy_?!! With you as boss, I don't see how your company hasn't fallen to the ground yet. I hope it does because I QUIT!" screamed Ginny back.

Draco's expression grew solemn and he clenched his teeth, "Fine, _Weasley_, good luck finding another job as good as the one you had! And don't expect me to write a pretty recommendation for you."

"You think my job was good? Working for you!? You must be deranged, Malfoy! And don't you _worry_, I don't want your help anyways!" Ginny said, pushing Draco and fuming off.

True to his role, Draco also stalked off in anger. On the side, Avery and Nott were talking in low tones. "Wasn't Weasley the finance officer before she got moved to secretary?"

"Yeah," Nott smirked. "She understands the workings of Malfoy's company."

"We got ourselves a winner." Avery said, smiling conspiringly. Little did they know, the only ones to be duped were themselves.

After Ginny appeared again with a sour look on her face, Avery and Nott approached her with conniving Slytherin smirks on their faces. "Hello, Miss. Weasley, you look quite lovely tonight."

Ginny smiled graciously, "Thank you, gentlemen, may I ask for your names?"

Both raised their eyebrows, "I'm Thomas Avery, and this is Nicholas Nott. We were a year above you in Hogwarts, I believe."

"Oh! How silly of me to not recognize you two! Aren't you two the presidents of the multi-million dollar company Nott & Avery Inc.?"

"That's right," Avery grinned broadly. "And we're looking for an executive secretary to the CFO."

"We heard you quit your job," Nott added with a laugh, "So how about joining our team?"

_This was too easy_, Ginny thought. "I'll consider it, gentlemen. As long as you two promise to treat me respectfully, unlike that pompous ass, _Malfoy_, then I'll probably take the job."

"We'll owl you with more information, but for tonight, let's enjoy the ball, shall we?"

"Absolutely," Ginny responded with a charming smile, "Would either of you like to dance?"

Draco watched the exchange subtly while conversing with a tall, leggy blonde who babbled on about things that Draco was sure he wouldn't care about. When he saw Ginny laughing and seemingly flirting with Nott and Avery, he felt his chest constrict. Taking a large gulp of his wine, he tried to force down the jealous feeling. Malfoys don't get jealous! It seemed to him that he was breaking all the rules of being a Malfoy because of her.

He sighed. One thirty in the morning couldn't come soon enough.

Draco's consistent glancing at the time hadn't been noticed by anyone except a fiery redhead. She almost smiled. Was it that he couldn't wait to see her? Ginny backtracked. No, she didn't care about that though. Right? Sure, he was handsome, fit, smart, dreamy…NO! He was also extremely annoying, especially conceited, particularly pig-headed, and a complete, utter git! Well, a charming one. Ginny tried to clear her head. What was she thinking?

Finally, when one thirty arrived, most of the guests were too drunk to notice who was still there, so Draco and Ginny were both able to leave inconspicuously.

"That was so bloody long!" Ginny exclaimed to Draco once they both arrived at her flat. She threw her purse on the couch and fell right on it.

"So how'd you do?" Draco asked, ignoring her complaint, even though he felt the same way.

"How'd you think I did?" Ginny asked with a hint of smugness in her voice.

"Well, _Weasley_, since you are quite adept at irritating people, I daresay none too well." Draco drawled with a smirk on his face. Ginny scowled before standing back up and smirking herself.

"Oh, well _Malfoy_, I didn't just get a job there," she said, starting to circle around Draco. Then she leaned in close to his ear. "I was offered the position of executive secretary to their Chief Financial Officer."

Draco felt her tingly breath as she whispered tantalizingly into his ear and he tried to clear his head. True, they both had a little too much to drink, but he should be more in control of himself! Before he knew it, though, he had kissed her.

-----------

**Author's Note:** Hey, sorry it's been a while again! But I promise I'm not going to abandon this story! I hoped you liked this chapter though! Of course, it's a semi-cliffhanger so I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review :)


End file.
